cadeau de Noël
by Louise Malone
Summary: échange de cadeaux, en nature peut-être? Bella/Edward, tous humains!
1. meeting

**_Je commence une nouvelle fic, qui sera trés courte, deux ou trois chapitre maximum._**

**_Tous les personnages sont humains._**

**_Il y aura un lemon, à la fin._**

**_Je me suis laissée prendre par la période de l'année! mdr!_**

-

-

-

J'étais en terminale scientifique, comme le petit ami de ma sœur , Jasper, et la sœur je celui-ci Rosalie.

Ma sœur, Alice était en première littéraire .

Mon frère ainé, Emmett venait de rentrer en deuxième année de fac, il étudiait la géographie mais il se consacrait surtout au football américain, il avait un avenir en tant que professionnel.

Au début de l'année j'avais rejoint le club de théâtre du Lycée.

Plus exactement, ma sœur Alice nous y avaient trainés, Jasper et moi.

Jasper ne savait rien refuser à ma sœur et moi j'avais accepté parce que en fin de compte faire du théâtre me plaisait bien.

Alice adorait la prof de théâtre, qui était aussi sa prof de littérature.

J'étais en terminale scientifique parce que j'étais doué en maths et en biologie, comme mon père qui était médecin, mais j'avais une âme d'artiste, j'aimais beaucoup jouer du piano.

Alice nous avait demandé de rejoindre le club de théâtre parce qu'ils manquaient d'adhérents.

Rosalie ne s'était, elle, pas laissée faire.

Alice n'avait pas insisté, Rose pouvait être agressive à l'occasion et elle sortait avec Emmett, et même Alice n'était pas de taille à lutter contre Rose+Em'…

Comme on pouvait s'en douter, la pièce qu'on préparait était Roméo et Juliette.

Comme on pouvait s'en douter aussi, Alice jouait le rôle de Juliette.

C'était difficile pour Jasper, parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le rôle de Romeo. Comme moi, il faisait de la figuration sur plusieurs petits rôles.

Le rôle de Romeo était tenu par Eric, un gars très sympa, de la classe d'Alice et sa propre petite amie ,Angela, jouait le rôle de Rosaline.

Nous étions une quinzaine, finalement.

La prof était très chouette, sympa et tout.

Je faisais beaucoup d'efforts pour elle. Elle valait le coup.

Jasper et moi nous étions aperçus en novembre que la prof ,Kate, était enceinte. Ca avait bien fait rire Alice et Angela, qui l'avaient vu dès le premier cour. Mais nous étions des mecs et on ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ça.

Début décembre, la prof nous a dit que la naissance de son petit garçon était prévue pour fin janvier, alors elle ne reviendrait pas après les vacances de Noël.

Elle souhaitait qu'on fasse une vraie fête de fin d'année, nous tous, le club de théâtre.

Elle voulait qu'on fasse un gouter, et aussi qu'on s'échange des cadeaux.

Elle avait écrit nos prénoms sur des petits bouts de papier, et nous devions tirer au sort pour savoir à qui nous devions faire notre cadeau.

L'idée était bonne, on ne devait pas dépasser un budget maximal de 30 dollars, et notre cadeau devait être personnalisé, interdiction de lui offrir des chocolats par exemple.

Ca me plaisait.

Jusqu'à ce que je tire le nom de la personne à qui je devais offrir un cadeau.

Mon petit papier portait le nom de « Bella Swan ».

Je n'avais rien contre cette fille.

Je ne la connaissais pas.

Elle était arrivée au club de théâtre après nous, en octobre, amenée par la prof elle-même.

Alice avait su je ne sais comment, que la prof l'avait incitée à faire du théâtre pour combattre sa timidité.

Et en effet cette fille rougissait à la moindre occasion.

Je devais lui avoir adressé la parole trois fois en deux mois, toujours pour lui répondre « c'est pas grave » quand elle m'avait bousculé, ou un truc dans le genre.

Cette fille était effacée.

Elle aussi faisait de petits rôles dans la pièce. Je me souvenais avoir pensé qu'elle était jolie, mais ne faisait rien pour se mettre en valeur.

Bella était la plus jeune de notre groupe. Elle n'était qu'en seconde.

Avoir tiré son nom me dérangeait.

Je ne savais absolument pas quoi lui offrir…

Alice avait pioché Angela.

Elle était contente, elle savait qu'Angela aimait la photographie et elle allait lui offrir un cadeau en rapport avec cette passion.

Jasper avait tiré le nom d'Alice…

On était pas censés dire à la personne à qui ont devait faire un cadeau qu'on avait pioché son nom, mais dans ce cas précis bien sur Jazz l'avait dit à Lili. Je ne sais pas lequel des deux était le plus content;

Le lendemain midi, nous étions tous les quatre (avec Rose) assis à notre table habituelle, à parler des cadeaux de ce fameux cours de théâtre.

Alice était heureuse que j'ai pioché Bella.

Rosalie était une fille sarcastique. Elle a ricané en apprenant qui je devais gâter.

« offre lui n'importe quoi! Cette fille n'a rien, tout devrait lui plaire! »

Si nous n'avions pas connu Rosalie comme nous la connaissions, ce genre de remarque aurait paru horriblement méchante. Mais Rosalie n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant. Elle était simplement très sensible, et cachait sa souffrance sous une apparence de dureté et de froideur.

Les parents de Jasper et Rosalie étaient morts seulement deux ans auparavant.

Ils avaient été victimes d'une intoxication au monoxyde de carbone dans leur chalet de montagne. Morts dans leur sommeil, pendant la nuit.

C'est Rosalie qui les avaient trouvés, le lendemain matin.

Elle ne s'en était jamais remise.

Jasper et elle étaient alors venus vivre avec leur oncle et leur tante, ici, à Forks.

Leur tante était une collègue de travail de mon père, tous deux étaient urgentistes à l'hôpital de Forks.

Quand Jasper et Rosalie étaient arrivés, leur tante nous avaient demandé de nous occuper d'eux.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que mon frère et ma sœur s'y étaient activement employés!

Nous mangions toujours tous les quatre.

Plusieurs fois Rosalie et moi avions demandé à Alice et Jasper si ils ne préféraient pas rester seuls.

Mais ils nous assuraient toujours aimer nous avoir avec eux.

Jasper et Rosalie étaient proches. D'abord ils étaient jumeaux, et la mort tragique de leurs parents les avaient unis dans la douleur.

Rosalie n'avait pas Emmett avec elle pour partager ses repas et surtout elle avait un énorme succès avec les garçons.

Rosalie et Jasper étaient très beaux. Tous les deux blonds, avec des yeux d'un bleu extraordinaire, et un sourire envoutant.

Jasper et Alice formaient un couple magnifique.

Alice était de petite taille, elle ressemblait à une souris, mais une souris hyperactive et particulièrement sexy. Ses yeux gris pétillaient, et son sourire lui donnait l'air d'un petit ange , mais un ange machiavélique.

Rosalie et Emmett formaient eux aussi un très beau couple.

Emmett était grand et musclé, comme le sportif qu'il était et quand Rose et lui étaient ensemble, aucun garçon ne se serait avisé de venir draguer Rosalie.

Mais quand elle n'était pas à son bras elle était constamment harcelée.

Du coup, nous en étions arrivés à un arrangement, Rose et moi.

J'étais célibataire, cette année là.

L'année scolaire d'avant j'étais sorti avec quatre ou cinq filles, uniquement pour m'amuser. Mais l'une d'entre elle, Tanya, la fille avec qui j'étais sorti seulement quelques jours en juin, ayant très rapidement réalisé qu'elle était dingue, n'avait pas compris quand je lui avais dit « c'est finit ».

Alors Rose et moi laissions planer le doute. Nous ne nous affichions pas comme étant ensemble, puisque ce n'était pas le cas, mais nous passions notre temps avec Alice et Jasper.

Alors rapidement des rumeurs ont circulé sur notre compte. Nous n'avons rien fait pour démentir.

Du coup Rosalie était tranquille.

Moi aussi… Mais finalement ça ne me dérangeait pas. J'avais fait le tour des filles potables du Lycée.

Je voulais obtenir mon diplôme et je savais qu'à la fac je n'aurais que l'embarras du choix niveau nana.

Alors en fin de compte tout ce qui m'importait soit que Tanya me laisse tranquille.

J'étais en train de réfléchir à ça quand ma sœur m'a passé la main devant les yeux.

« houhou! Houston à la lune! Alice à Edward! »

« oui Lili? »

« alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas offrir à Bella? »

« je n'en sais rien… une fringue? »

Je savais qu'Alice mordrait à l'hameçon.

Elle adorait la mode. Mais Jasper est intervenu:

« bah, le but des cadeaux est de faire plaisir à l'autre, si cette fille n'aime pas les fringues, il vaut mieux lui offrir quelque chose qu'elle aimera, non? »

Du coup j'ai cherché Bella Swan des yeux dans la cafétéria.

Elle était assise pas très loin. Seule. Elle lisait.

Devant elle son plateau était presque intact.

Je me suis levé et je suis passé prêt d'elle, sous prétexte d'aller chercher du sel.

Sur son plateau il y avait une assiette de riz à la sauce soja, une salade de tomates et de mozzarella et une part de tarte au citron.

Végétarienne…

Elle lisait « orgueil et préjugés » de Jane Austen.

Littéraire.

Je suis revenu m'asseoir prés de Rose.

« je vais lui offrir un bon d'achat pour une librairie »

Alice a froncé les sourcils.

« c'est pas mal, mais ce n'est pas assez personnalisé… »

J'ai soufflé.

Et j'ai reporté mon attention sur Bella.

J'ai été surpris par son expression.

Cette fille n'était pas dans la cafétéria avec nous. Elle était dans son livre.

Prit d'une pulsion je me suis levé et je suis allé m'asseoir en face d'elle.

Elle a levé les yeux de son livre, effarée, et elle est devenue pivoine.

Je lui ai sourit:

« salut »

« euh…salut »

« tu oublie de manger » aies-je dit ,montrant son plateau presque intact du doigt.

Elle a prit sa fourchette et a mangé à la hâte quelques bouchées de riz.

Je lui ai sourit encore, mais elle ne m'a pas rendu mon sourire.

Elle me regardait, dubitative.

J'ai compris qu'elle allait comprendre que j'avais tiré son nom et que j'essayais d'en savoir plus sur elle.

Alors j'ai improvisé:

« ma sœur, Jasper et moi on a pensé à faire un cadeau à Kate, pour son bébé. Tu en es? »

« oui, bien sur! »

« tu as une idée de ce qui serait bien? »

« tout dépend du budget… »

« ouais, bien sur…on en reparle ,OK? »

Elle a hoché de la tête et je me suis levé.

Je l'ai regardée attentivement.

Son visage était magnifique. Pur. Pas de maquillage, elle était juste naturelle. Ses yeux étaient magnifiques, très profonds. Ses lèvres étaient pleines, très attirantes. Ses joues étaient joliment arrondies, son menton affichait une jolie courbe. J'ai surtout remarqué la couleur de ses lèvres. A force de voir des bouches de filles trop maquillées j'avais oublié combien la couleur naturelle d'une bouche peut être sexy.

Cette fille était belle. Mais elle ne le savait pas.

Elle portait un pull 10 fois trop grand. Mais même comme ça je devinais qu'elle avait de jolies formes.

Je me suis ressaisis et j'ai quitté sa table en lui disant:

« mange! Sinon je te confisque ton livre! »

Elle a rougit et n'a pas rit.

« Bella…je plaisantais! »

« je sais » a-t-elle répondu sans me regarder.

Je l'ai regardée se plonger à nouveau dans son livre, tendue.

Je suis retourné m'asseoir à coté de Rosalie, mal à l'aise.

Les autres m'ont interrogé du regard:

« je crois que ce qu'il faudrait à cette fille ce sont des amis. Malheureusement, ça ne s'achète pas. »

Rosalie a secoué ses boucles blondes.

Elle m'a regardé d'un air sarcastique:

« Edward…elle est amoureuse de toi! Ça crève les yeux! »

-

-

-

**_alors, ce premier chapitre vous a-t-il plu?_**


	2. crash

Edward PDV

Je n'ai pas cru Rosalie quand elle m'a dit que Bella Swan était amoureuse de moi.

Rosalie était une langue de vipère.

Et puis, cela me paraissait inconcevable.

J'étais, nous étions, ma sœur, Jasper ,Rosalie et moi, à la mode.

Branchés.

Dans le coup.

Riches.

On avait tout.

L'argent, la beauté, la réussite, le succès.

On le savait.

Evidement, dans le cas de Jasper et Rosalie, ils auraient volontiers tout donné pour retrouver leurs parents.

Pour Alice et moi c'était différent.

Nous avions vraiment tout.

Nous étions aussi et surtout…imbus de nous même.

Alice n'était pas une garce, comme pouvait l'être Tanya par exemple. Je n'étais pas un salaud, nous n'avions pas de condescendance vis-à-vis de nos pairs. Nos parents nous avaient élevés dans le respect. Mais pour nous c'était essentiellement théorique.

Mais nous ne savions pas la chance que nous avions.

Nous manquions d'empathie.

Tout avait toujours été facile pour nous.

Surtout le bonheur.

Un peu comme ces stars qui multiplient les galas de charité sans jamais avoir rencontré un clochard.

Pour moi Bella Swan était une gamine futée sans aucun doute, et assurément très mignonne.

Mais elle ne faisait pas partie de notre monde.

Elle ne brillait pas.

Elle n'était pas habillée à la dernière mode, elle n'était pas sure d'elle-même, elle ne souriait pas souvent.

Elle était plus encline à lire qu'à discuter avec les autres.

Elle était sérieuse, intelligente. Douée probablement.

Mais elle n'était pas l'une des nôtres.

Je ne pouvais pas admettre que cette fille puisse être attirée par moi.

Parce que je ne pouvais pas admettre que je puisse l'être par elle.

Alors j'ai continué à vivre comme avant.

A me préoccuper de moi-même en premier lieu.

A étudier, certes, mais surtout à me distraire.

M'amuser ,prendre du bon temps, était ma priorité.

C'était le cas de mes proches.

Je ne savais pas que de nous deux, bien que je sois le plus âgé , c'était Bella Swan qui était la plus mure.

A ma décharge, je ne savais pas. Pour moi ,et jusqu'à présent, la vie avait été un immense terrain de jeux. Et j'avais toujours joué dans le bon coin du bac à sable, avec un seau et une pelle dernier cri.

Et je tenais ça pour acquis.

Les gens comme Bella Swan m'indifféraient un peu. Parfois je pouvais aller jusqu'à ressentir quelque chose qui s'apparentait à du respect, me rendant compte que ceux qui devaient travailler tout en poursuivant leurs études avaient bien du mérite, mais cela s'arrêtait là.

J'étais un privilégié. Et je trouvais ça normal.

A présent, quand je croisais Bella Swan, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'observer.

Elle n'avait pas d'amis.

Aucun.

A part Angela, qui était une personne d'une grande bonté, personne ne lui adressait la parole.

Si, il y avait Mike Newton, un crétin de première qui repiquait sa seconde et qui visiblement avait su voir la beauté de Bella derrière ses pulls immenses et son air absent.

Je pouvais presque lire sur son front: « j'ai envie de baiser Bella Swan ». Ca m'énervait. Je savais que Bella n'appréciait pas Mike. Ca se voyait à la manière dont elle se réfugiait derrière ses livres, qu'elle serrait le plus haut possible sur sa poitrine, quand il lui parlait.

La première des leçons que j'ai apprise de Bella, c'est que l'inertie est une force.

Elle n'a jamais élevé la voix, n'a jamais envoyé bouler Mike, mais à sa manière obstinément froide de lui répondre, même lui a finit par comprendre, et s'est lassé.

J'avais prit une décision, j'offrirai à Bella un bon d'achat de 30 euros chez Barnes et Noble*. J'avais sèchement envoyé Alice dans les roses quand elle m'avait répété que ce cadeau était impersonnel.

Je lui avais dit ne pas avoir de temps à perdre avec ça.

La vérité c'est que je commençais à penser que Bella Swan était dangereuse.

Un peu trop mignonne.

Un peu trop inaccessible.

A cette époque là je ne le formulais pas ainsi, mais je savais inconsciemment que c'était moi, qui n'étais pas assez bien pour elle.

Le cours de théâtre suivant je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la regarder jouer.

Habituellement je regardais ma sœur.

Ou même, quand je n'étais pas sur scène, je discutais discrètement avec Jazz.

Mais ce jour là je l'ai regardée. Elle jouait un rôle de garçon. Elle était amusante dans sa tenue de page.

J'ai remarqué qu'elle avait fait des progrès. Elle maitrisait bien son texte, et son jeu de scène. Elle était relativement à l'aise.

La prof l'a félicitée.

Et ça m'a rendu fier.

Alors, tout de suite je me suis trouvé une explication. Je me sentais un peu responsable d'elle. Puisque je devais lui offrir un cadeau.

C'était une explication totalement stupide.

Je n'en avais pas trouvé d'autres.

A la fin du cours, elle s'est approché de moi discrètement. Elle tenait une enveloppe à la main.

Elle me l'a tendue.

Elle était rouge, et avait l'air mal à l'aise.

« je suis désolée, je ne peux pas mettre plus… »

J'ai pris l'enveloppe et l'ai ouverte, sans comprendre.

Elle contenait 5 dollars.

Je l'ai dévisagée, ahuri.

Elle avait l'air surprise de mon incompréhension.

« c'est la cotisation pour le cadeau du bébé de Kate, comme tu m'avais dit… »

Je me suis passé la main dans les cheveux et je lui ai sourit:

« oh! Oui, bien sur! Tu es la première à participer! Merci! »

Du coup j'ai bondi sur Alice pour lui demander de jouer le jeu.

Elle m'a souri comme si elle savait quelque chose que j'ignorais.

Nous sommes sortis vers 18H00, comme toujours après le cours de théâtre du mardi soir.

Il faisait nuit, et il pleuvait.

Jasper a longuement embrassé ma sœur pendant que j'écoutais patiemment un CD dans ma voiture.

J'ai vu Bella Swan quitter le parking à pied, son sac sur le dos.

J'aurais pu lui proposer de la ramener.

Il faisait nuit, il faisait froid ,il pleuvait.

J'y ai pensé. Je ne l'ai pas fait.

Enfin, Alice est venue s'asseoir à coté de moi.

Je me suis engagé dans la rue et moins de 500 mètres plus loin j'ai reconnu le van de Tyler Crowley qui arrivait en face de moi.

Il roulait vite et je n'allais pas lentement.

Jasper était derrière moi et je pense qu'il a été le premier à comprendre ce qui allait se passer.

Il a klaxonné et nous a fait des appels de phares.

Mais c'était trop tard.

Le van de Tyler a dévié de sa trajectoire quand il est passé dans une grande flaque d'eau, il a mordu la ligne blanche centrale est s'est irrésistiblement précipité vers ma voiture.

J'ai freiné.

J'ai freiné tout de suite, mais la chaussée était mouillée, j'ai compris que je n'éviterais pas l'impact alors j'ai donné un coup de volant vers la droite.

Le choc avec le van a quand même eu lieu, mais il a été moins violent que ce qu'il aurait pu être.

Nous avons été déporté vers la droite, j'ai eu le temps de comprendre que nous allions heurter le mur de l'école élémentaire, puis, en une fraction de seconde effroyable, deux choses se sont produites.

Alice s'est mise à hurler, et j'ai compris pourquoi.

J'ai vu la petite silhouette sombre être brusquement éclairée par mes phares qui s'approchaient du mur, et d'elle.

J'ai vu ses yeux agrandis par la terreur, j'ai vu que le choc était inévitable.

J'ai tourné le volant vers la gauche, désespérément.

Alice aussi s'était jetée sur le volant, mais les pneus n'avaient plus d'adhérence et nous avons heurté le mur et la silhouette était entre ma voiture et le mur.

Pour nous le choc n'a pas été violent.

Ni Alice ni moi n'avons le souvenir que nos ceintures de sécurité se soient bloquées, les airbags ne se sont pas déclenchés.

Un accrochage, contre un mur.

Mais la petite silhouette avait disparu.

Je ne me souviens pas d'être sorti de la voiture.

Mais je me souviens l'avoir cherchée.

Alice aussi.

Jasper également.

Tyler Crowley s'avançait vers nous sans comprendre, un formulaire de constat à la main.

Et puis je l'ai vue.

Bella Swan.

La fille a qui j'avais voulu offrir pour 30 dollars de bouquins afin de m'acheter une conscience.

La fille que j'avais regardé partir sous la pluie sans lever le petit doigt.

Elle était entre ma roue et le mur.

Couchée par terre sur le coté, recroquevillée.

Son sac encore sur le dos.

Je me suis agenouillé à coté d'elle et j'ai hurlé son prénom.

Alice avait déjà sorti son téléphone et appelait le 911.

Notre père était urgentiste, il nous avait enseigné les gestes de premiers secours. Je ne l'ai pas bougée.

Je lui ai parlé.

Elle ne m'a pas répondu.

Alors j'ai cherché son pouls à la jugulaire et je l'ai senti.

Elle était vivante.

Vivante.

Puis j'ai vu le sang.

Il coulait de sa bouche.

Alors j'ai rejeté la tête en arrière et j'ai hurlé.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

*Barnes et Noble: Fnac américaine, en gros.

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça, hein?**_


	3. cure

**_Je suis contente que cette fic vous plaise. Finalement, il y aura un peu plus de chapitres que prévu, là ,en plus de celui-ci il y en aura sans doute deux autres._**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

Edward PDV

Je me souviens que l'ambulance a mit du temps à arriver.

Je me souviens que Jasper a du physiquement empêcher Tyler de relever Bella du sol.

Je me souviens qu'Alice lui a parlé sans arrêt, la suppliant de rester avec nous, de vivre.

Je me souviens que la concierge de l'école élémentaire était sortie avec un grand parapluie qu'elle tenait au dessus du corps inerte de Bella tout en murmurant des prières.

Je me souviens que je ne faisais rien.

J'étais là, et je regardais simplement .

Je me souviens que quand l'ambulance est enfin arrivée mon père en est sorti, nous a vu et a pâlit.

Il s'est concentré sur Bella. Je l'ai regardé la perfuser, lui poser une minerve et l'ausculter.

Il parlait avec l'infirmier et ce n'est que quand ils ont chargé Bella dans l'ambulance que j'ai réagit.

Je suis monté à coté d'elle et mon père m'a repoussé. Mais rien n'aurait pu me faire descendre.

Alors l'ambulance est partie.

Je la regardais.

Son visage était incroyablement pale et ses lèvres quasiment violettes.

J'ai interrogé mon père:

« qu'Est-ce qu'elle a? »

« hémopneumothorax, elle doit être opérée immédiatement. »

« elle va s'en sortir? »

« je ne sais pas. J'espère que oui »

J'étais engourdi. Je ne pensais à rien.

Quand nous sommes arrivés à l'hôpital mon père a emmené le brancard de Bella directement au bloc opératoire.

Je me suis assis dans le couloir sur une chaise en plastique.

Jasper et Alice sont arrivés une ou deux minutes après.

Jasper pleurait;

Alice se balançait sur elle-même, recroquevillée sur sa chaise.

Ma mère est arrivée au bout d'environ un quart d'heure.

Juste après elle Rosalie est apparue, avec leur tante qui est entrée en courant dans le bloc.

Ma mère tremblait.

Jasper lui a raconté l'accident.

Elle nous a dit que Tyler était dans un box aux urgences. Il avait fallut le mettre sous valium.

Rosalie s'est assise à coté de Jasper qui s'est accroché à son cou.

J'ai regardé Rose; Je me suis souvenue de ses paroles:

« offre lui n'importe quoi, cette fille n'a rien…. »

A ce moment précis, j'aurais voulu lui offrir ma vie.

La culpabilité pesait lourd sur mes épaules.

Les remords, les regrets.

Ma mère me frottait le dos.

J'ai commencé à gémir.

Quand une infirmière est entrée dans le bloc en portant deux poches de sang, j'ai craqué.

J'ai pleuré.

J'ai parlé, longtemps.

Je répétais que j'aurais du la ramener, J'aurais du, j'aurais du, j'aurais du...

Jasper disait la même chose.

Lui aussi l'avait vue partir, seule et à pied. Lui aussi avait pensé que se serait sympa de la prendre en voiture. Lui aussi ne l'avait pas fait.

J'ai dit aussi que je roulais trop vite. Pas beaucoup, mais plus que 30 miles. C'était sur.

Alice a dit que l'accident était la faute de Tyler.

Jasper a confirmé .

Mais je savais que j'avais ma part de responsabilité.

Ma mère était pale. Elle m'a serrée dans ses bras, longtemps.

Au bout d'un moment ,Rose a dit:

« je suis étonnée que le père de Bella ne soit pas encore arrivé pour vous tuer, Crowley et toi »

Personne ne lui a répondu.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes nous avons vu arriver l'adjoint du père de Bella.

Il nous a dit que le shérif Swan avait été appelé en renfort à Port Angeles la veille, il était en train de rentrer. En attendant, il voulait prendre nos dépositions, à Crowley et à moi.

Je me suis levé et je l'ai suivit. Ma mère nous a emboité le pas.

On s'est installé dans un bureau qu'une infirmière nous a ouvert.

Il était prêt de 210H00 et l'adjoint m'a posé des questions.

J'ai répondu et j'ai vite compris qu'il savait déjà ce qui s'était passé.

Il n'avait pas pu interroger Tyler, toujours sous valium, mais il avait vu les lieux de l'accident, et le père de Mike Newton y avait assisté .

Il a dit à ma mère que je ne serai pas inquiété.

Je risquais quelques dizaines d'heures de travaux d'intérêt général si la preuve était faite que j'avais dépassé la limitation de vitesse, mais j'avais été projeté sur Bella.

Il m'a dit:

« tu as eu les bons réflexes. Sans ça… »

Je ne voulais qu'une seule chose: savoir comment elle allait.

Nous sommes retournés nous asseoir, et il a interrogé Alice et Jasper, dans le couloir.

On a vu arriver le père de Bella.

Il était comme fou.

Son assistant lui a expliqué.

Il m'a regardé sans me voir.

A ce moment là, mon père est sorti du bloc.

Il avait le sourire.

Le shérif Swan s'est jeté sur lui.

« elle va aussi bien que possible. On a réparé son poumon, et on lui a enlevé la rate. Elle avait une hémorragie interne alors elle a été transfusée, mais elle va s'en sortir, elle n'aura pas de séquelles. »

Son père a été admis brièvement en salle de réveil, une infirmière l'y a accompagné.

Ma mère a parlé à mon père.

Lui expliquant sans doute les circonstances de l'accident.

J'étais dans les bras d'Alice et Jasper.

Le soulagement était incroyable.

Mon père est venu me serrer dans ses bras.

J'ai pleuré comme quand j'étais un gamin.

Nous sommes rentrés ensemble, tard, et Alice et moi avons dormit ensemble sur le canapé du salon, incapables de nous coucher. Nous avons cauchemardé, beaucoup, mais le réveil était un soulagement. Bella était sauvée.

Le lendemain nous ne sommes pas retournés au Lycée.

J'ai accompagné mon père à l'hôpital.

Je voulais, je devais la voir.

Mon père m'a fait entrer.

Les larmes me sont montées aux yeux. Elle avait des fils partout. Elle paraissait si pale et si vulnérable dans ce lit.

Elle était encore sous l'effet de l'anesthésie.

Elle a ouvert les yeux quand je l'ai appelée.

« Cullen? »

« oui, c'est moi. Comment tu te sens? »

Elle m'a regardé puis m'a dit:

« je t'ai donné l'enveloppe? »

J'ai rit à travers mes larmes:

« oui ne t'en fais pas pour ça! »

« j'ai soif… »

Sur la table de nuit il y avait un verre avec une paille, je lui ai donné à boire et elle a aspiré un peu d'eau.

« pourquoi tu es là? »

« on a eu un accident, tu te souviens? Je t'ai renversée avec ma voiture »

« mon père m'en a parlé je crois »

« tu vas vite aller mieux »

« je suis fatiguée »

« je te laisse, dors! »

« tu reviendras? »

« oui bien sur! »

Alice aurait voulu la voir aussi mais mon père a refusé.

J'ai tourné en rond dans ma chambre le reste de la journée.

Aller au Lycée le lendemain a finalement été un soulagement.

Jasper et Rosalie sont venus nous chercher.

Dès que je suis entré dans le hall j'ai compris que la donne avait changé.

On m'a regardé bizarrement.

J'avais l'impression d'être un assassin.

Par contre, Bella était devenue à la mode.

Brusquement, tout le monde l'aimait.

Des collectes étaient organisées pour lui offrir des fleurs. J'ai participé à toutes.

Avant chaque début de cours les profs nous ont laissé un moment, pour prier pour elle si nous le souhaitions.

Plusieurs personnes m'ont agressées verbalement.

Je n'ai pas essayé de me justifier, mais Mike Newton racontait à tout le monde ce que son père avait vu.

Je m'en fichais.

Je savais que j'étais coupable, d'une certaine manière.

D'avoir roulé trop vite.

D'avoir laissé une gamine rentrer seule et à pied sous la pluie et dans la nuit.

Je revoyais sans cesse la scène.

Moi dans ma voiture, la musique de Debussy envahissant l'habitacle, ma sœur dans la voiture d'à coté, enlacée avec Jasper. Et la petite silhouette de Bella Swan passant tout prêt.

Son capuchon remonté pour se protéger de la pluie, son gros sac sur le dos.

Et moi qui ne bougeait pas.

Il aurait suffit que j'ouvre ma portière et l'interpelle, et jamais nous n'aurions su à coté de quelle horreur nous étions passés.

Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, parce que Bella Swan n'était pas…populaire.

Jasper et Rosalie nous ont conduit à l'hôpital après les cours, à 17H00.

Cette fois Bella était bien réveillée.

Elle a même un peu sourit quand Alice a critiqué les chemises d'hôpital.

Elle lui a proposé de lui amener un pyjama, mais Bella a refusé. Son père lui avait amené des affaires.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire.

Bella avait du mal à se mouvoir dans son lit.

Elle était sous calmants mais elle souffrait quand même, ça se voyait.

Je me suis assis à coté d'elle.

Au bout d'un moment Alice est sortie rejoindre Jasper.

La chambre est brusquement devenue très silencieuse.

Bella avait fermé les yeux.

Elle avait des cernes mauves sous les yeux, et les traits tirés.

Mais je l'ai trouvée belle.

« tu as mal? »

Elle a sourit sans ouvrir les yeux:

« un peu, mais c'est la preuve que je suis en vie »

C'est la deuxième leçon que j'ai apprise de Bella Swan. Le courage peut revêtir bien des formes.

Ma gorge était serrée. J'ai essayé de faire preuve d'autant de courage qu'elle:

« je suis désolé Bella. Vraiment. Je me sens terriblement coupable. Tu as besoin de quelque chose? »

« non, de rien, et ce n'est pas ta faute. C'était un accident, mon père me l'a expliqué. »

Je suis parti sans savoir si je me sentais mieux ou pire qu'avant.

Le soir j'ai longuement réfléchit, couché dans mon lit sans pouvoir dormir.

Je devais, j'avais besoin d'exorciser ma culpabilité.

Le jour suivant je suis allé à l'hôpital à pied après les cours.

Bella était assise dans son lit. Il y avait des cartes de vœux et des bouquets un peu partout. Je me suis senti mal de n'avoir rien amené.

Elle m'a regardé avec un air pensif.

« comment tu vas? »

« ça va…je me suis levée ce matin. Je m'ennuie un peu et apparemment c'est bon signe, ça veut dire que je suis en train de guérir »

« tant mieux. Tu sais il y a plein de gens qui attendent ton retour au Lycée! »

Elle a levé les sourcils, l'air étonnée.

« ouais…ça me fait bizarre d'ailleurs. »

J'étais mal à l'aise. Je me suis souvenu qu'elle aimait lire.

« tu as des livres? »

« mon père a oublié, il va m'en amener demain! »

« attend, je reviens! »

Je suis descendu en courant à l'accueil et j'ai dévalisé la librairie.

Elle a rougit en voyant les BD et les livres de poche que j'avais déniché.

« tu n'es pas obligé! Ça a du te couter une fortune en plus! »

Je lui ai tendu une BD en riant et elle l'a prise en rougissant.

Je me suis assis et j'ai lu une BD moi aussi.

C'était drôle et je lui ai fait lire ma page préférée, elle m'a montré la sienne.

Elle a arrêté de lire rapidement, ça la fatiguait.

Mais quand je suis parti elle avait le sourire.

Alors le lendemain je suis revenu avec mes propres BD préférées.

La prof de théâtre était là. Bella avait l'air en forme.

Nous avons à nouveau lu l'un à coté de l'autre. Nous avons ri aux mêmes blagues.

Je lui ai parlé un peu du Lycée.

L'accident n'était déjà plus le sujet principal .Elle a eu l'air immensément soulagée.

Elle m'a demandé ce qu'on allait acheter pour le bébé de la prof.

Je lui ai dit que c'était Alice qui allait s'en occuper.

La conversation était plus facile, plus spontanée.

J'y suis retourné le jour d'après, et quand le WE est arrivé j'y ai passé les deux après-midi.

Elle reçevait qelques visites,, surtout des profs, Angela, Mike Newton aussi, et puis ma soeur et Jasper, une fois accompagnés de Rosalie, l'air aussi peu à l'aise que Bella de se voir d'ailleurs, et des élèves du cours de théatre.

Mais en général quand j'arrivais les gens s'en allaient.

J'aimais y aller.

Au début j'y allais parce que sinon la culpabilité me rendait fou.

Mais finalement c'était devenu agréable.

Bella se tenait tranquille la plupart du temps, elle était encore faible et épuisée.

Mais le simple fait de lire à coté d'elle était agréable.

Comme lire la fatiguait vite, j'ai commencé à lui lire à voix haute.

Le samedi soir, en quittant sa chambre, je l'ai regardée et je lui ai sourit, elle m'a rendu mon sourire et j'ai pensé que tout cela allait bien au delà d'une simple visite de convenance.

Je pensais à elle. Tout le temps.

Au début je revoyais sans cesse la scène de l'accident, et surtout celle qui avait précédé, quand je ne l'ai pas ramenée.

Mais assez vite d'autres scènes se sont imposées à moi.

Bella riant à une blague, Bella lisant un BD et un sourire se dessinant sur ses jolies lè jouant avec ses cheveux, me donnant envie de tnedre la main et de les tortiller entre mes doigts, moi aussi. Bella me regardant avec au fond des yeux de l'interrogation, et quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'espoir.

Je ne m 'avouais pas encore mes sentiments, je savais simplement qu'être avec elle était simple, facile.

C'était bien.

J'avais très envie que ça continue.

Elle se détendait, elle aussi donnait l'impression d'aimer ma compagnie. Elle était facile à vivre, un caractère heureux, peu d'exigences. Elle aimait bien rire et parler. Elle n'avait pas besoin de posséder des milliers de choses pour se sentir heureuse.

Je n'avais pas l'habitude des filles comme ça. Mais ça me plaisait.

Et puis, le lundi soir j'ai ressenti un changement d'ambiance dès que je suis entré dans la chambre.

Bella était plus sur la défensive.

J'ai eu l'impression d'être revenu plusieurs jours en arrière.

Notre complicité avait disparu.

Elle évitait mon regard. Elle disait être fatiguée.

Je me suis senti mal.

Je ne suis pas resté longtemps.

Je savais qu'elle devait sortir le mercredi.

En partant je lui ai demandé si ça dérangerait son père que j'aille la voir chez elle.

Elle a prit une grande inspiration et m'a dit, sans me regarder:

« je préfèrerais que tu ne viennes plus »


	4. love

**_Je suis contente du succès de cette fic! Ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre_**!

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Ses mots m'ont fait l 'effet d'un coup de poignard.

Je ne pouvais plus envisager de ne plus la voir, de ne plus passer du temps avec elle.

J'avais envie d'être avec elle.

J'avais besoin d'elle.

Mon cœur s'est serré: au moment ou je commençais à prendre conscience que je pouvais aimer quelqu'un pour ce qu'elle était, et non pas pour ce qu'elle représentait , j'étais repoussé.

J'ai réalisé, à ce moment là, que j'étais éperdument amoureux d'elle.

Depuis longtemps, depuis l'instant ou je m'étais assis en face d'elle dans cette cafétéria, depuis que je l'avais regardée, pour de vrai. J'avais pris conscience à ce moment là qu'elle était extraordinaire.

Elle était pour moi.

Je la voulais.

Je me suis mit à trembler. De drôles d'idées ont commencé à défiler dans ma tête, l'envie de l'arracher de ce lit, de l'amener avec moi pour un road trip de folie, traverser le pays, l'amener bronzer en Californie, aller voir les dauphins en Floride, crapahuter dans le Montana…

Je me suis figé sur place et je l'ai dévisagée.

Elle avait la tête baissée, l'air buté et les larmes aux yeux.

Je me suis approché et j'ai balbutié:

« quoi? Mais…pourquoi? »

Elle a gardé le silence quelques secondes puis elle a relevé les yeux vers moi.

Je voyais qu'elle se contenait .

« écoutes, je sais que tu te sens coupable mais je vais mieux, je serai bientôt guérie, et puis cet accident n'était pas ta faute, OK? Alors je voudrais que tu arrêtes d'avoir pitié de moi. Je ne suis pas une fille très intéressante, je sais bien que tu viens me voir parce que tu veux te faire pardonner, pas parce que tu me trouves marrante ou sympa. Alors on en reste là , tu reprends ta vie et moi la mienne. »

Elle serrait les poings.

Mais elle s'est mise à pleurer.

Je me suis approché d'elle.

« Bella, pourquoi penses-tu que je viens ici? Parce que j'ai pitié de toi? »

Elle sanglotait trop pour pouvoir parler mais elle a hoché la tête.

Je l'ai prise dans mes bras, mais elle m'a repoussé de toutes ses faibles forces.

Elle s'est recroquevillée sur le coté, et j'ai eu un coup au cœur parce que j'ai eu un horrible flash back d'elle ,inconsciente, sous la pluie.

Je lui ai caressé les cheveux et ses pleurs ont redoublé.

Alors j 'ai su que Rosalie avait eu raison...

Mon cœur s'est gonflé de bonheur.

J'ai passé ma main dans mes cheveux et j'ai éclaté de rire.

Je l'ai prise dans mes bras de force et je lui ai dit:

« tu sais, si j'avais simplement voulu me faire pardonner, ou alléger ma culpabilité, je me serais contenté de te faire livrer des roses et des chocolats tous les jours. Je ne serais pas venu ainsi chaque fois que je le pouvais pour parler et rire avec toi… »

Elle s'est un peu calmée et m'a regardé:

« ce n'est pas ce qu'on m'a dit! »

J'ai grondé:

« qui t'a dit quoi?! »

« Tanya…Elle est venue me voir et elle m'a dit que tout le monde au Lycée savait que tu venais me voir parce que le proviseur te l'avait ordonné et que tu n'en pouvais plus de me supporter, que je n'étais qu'une gourde et »

Je me suis penché sur elle et j'ai emprisonné son visage entre les mains.

J'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes et je l'ai embrassée.

Enfin.

Une bouffée incroyable de bonheur m'a fait tourner la tête et je l'ai serrée contre moi.

Elle a passé ses bras autour de ma nuque et nous avons approfondi notre baiser.

Ma langue est venu chercher la sienne et elles ont joué ensemble longuement, d'une manière à la fois spontanée et terriblement érotique…

Nous nous sommes embrassés longtemps.

Plus longtemps que je n'avais jamais embrassé quelqu'un.

Nous ne nous serions pas arrêté de nous même mais on a frappé à la porte et elle a rompu le baiser. Nous étions haletants et je suis resté assis très prêt d'elle sur le lit.

Mon père est entré, nous a regardé puis a eu un petit sourire.

« on y va Edward? »

« euh, oui, vas-y je te rejoins dans 1 minute! »

Il a tapoté la joue de Bella , m'a décoiffé encore plus que je ne le suis naturellement et il est sorti.

Bella était rouge et n'osait pas me regarder.

J'ai à nouveau initié le baiser et au début je voulais vraiment l'embrasser rapidement pour lui dire ce que j'avais à lui dire et rejoindre mon père sur le parking, mais je me suis perdu dans la douceur de sa bouche un long moment.

J'ai entendu mon portable sonner, deux fois, mais j'étais à ce moment là très loin de la réalité.

Cette fois mon père n'a pas frappé avant d'entrer.

Il riait, et m'a prit par le bras.

« allez, vous vous reverrez demain! Il est tard ,on rentre Edward, et les heures de visite sont passées depuis longtemps! »

J'ai sourit à Bella et j'ai vite enregistré son numéro de portable.

Je lui ai envoyé un baiser sur le pas de la porte et quand elle m'en a soufflé un elle aussi j'ai fait un pas vers elle mais mon père m'a attrapé par les épaules et m'a entrainé vers le parking.

« Alice avait une fois de plus raison on dirait! »

« à propos de quoi? »

« elle disait que tu étais tombé amoureux de Bella… »

« en effet elle avait raison! »

A peine assis dans la voiture j'ai téléphoné à Bella.

« hé ma puce! Qu'Est-ce que tu fais?! »

« de l'expérimentation! »

« QUOI? »

« oui! à mon avis la direction de l'hôpital se demande si un être humain peut vraiment avaler une semelle de chaussure avec du plâtre, alors je sers de cobaye. Evidemment ils appellent ça « du steak et de la purée » mais je ne suis pas dupe! »

J'étais mort de rire. Et dire que j'avais pensé que Bella était une fille triste et dénuée d'humour. Elle avait en fait seulement besoin d'un petit coup de pouce….

« demain je t'amènerai de la vraie nourriture mon bébé »

« je veux bien! D'autant plus que je vais devoir manger la cuisine de Charlie dès mercredi! »

Le simple fait d'entendre le son de sa voix me rendait heureux. J'avais l'impression que ma poitrine se dilatait sous l'effet du bonheur.

J'ai finit par lui dire au revoir à contre cœur, et quand on est arrivé à la maison, Alice m'a regardé avec un immense sourire, et elle a interrogé mon père du regard:

« tu avais raison Alice! »

Ma mère s'est figée en m'apercevant:

« Edward?!tu as l'air très content dis donc! »

« je le suis! Je sors avec Bella! »

J'étais heureux et fier de l'annoncer.

J'ai eu du mal à m'endormir.

J'ai appelé Bella trois fois, et lui ai envoyé une bonne vingtaine de textos.

Je lui ai demandé de m'envoyer une photo, et dès que je l'ai reçue je l'ai mise en fond d'écran.

Je me suis relevé pour vérifier que le gâteau de riz et les crêpes que je lui avait préparé étaient bien dans mon sac, puis j'ai entièrement vidé mon MP3, et j'y ai téléchargé une playlist pour Bella.

A 1h19 du matin, je me suis à nouveau levé, j'ai prit une feuille et un stylo et je lui ai écrit une lettre, lui expliquant tout ce que j'avais ressenti et tout ce que je ressentais à présent pour elle.

J'ai du m'endormir à plus de 2H00 mais quand mon réveil a sonné à 5H45 je me suis levé d'un bond.

J'ai fait une toilette rapide et j'ai sauté dans mes fringues.

J'ai rejoins mon père à 6H30 dans la cuisine et il m'a regardé d'un air ahuri, sa tasse de café à la main.

« Edward, tu es tombé du lit? »

« non, j'avais mit mon réveil! Je voudrais que tu m'amènes à l'hôpital, je voudrais déjeuner avec Bella et Jasper passera me prendre en voiture à 7H45 »

« bon, OK! »

Il me regardait en souriant.

Je savais que j'avais un sourire béat scotché sur le visage mais je m'en fichais.

A 7H00 pile je frappais à la porte de Bella.

Elle était dans la salle de bain et j'ai patienté , assis sur son lit.

Quand elle m'a vu j'ai cru que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher.

« mais qu'Est-ce que tu fais là? »

« bonjour à toi aussi! Et je suis venu te nourrir correctement ma puce! »

Elle a avancé vers moi et j'ai ouvert les bras, elle s'est accrochée à mon cou et à nouveau le temps s'est suspendu.

Elle s'est assise sur moi à califourchon et ce n'est que quand mon portable a sonné que j'ai réalisé que Jasper m'attendait devant l'hôpital.

Je lui ai donné les victuailles, le MP3 et la lettre et j'ai déposé un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de courir rejoindre Alice et Jasper.

Je suis retourné à l'hôpital en fin d'après-midi.

Je ne m'étais pas encore occupé de Tanya.

J'avais pensé aller lui dire ses quatre vérités, ou même envoyer Rosalie lui mettre deux gifles bien méritées, mais je savais ce qu'il y aurait de bien pire pour elle.

Bella allait revenir au Lycée dès le lundi et c'est ensemble que nous lui ferions payer son attitude ignoble.

Bella m'avait envoyé des textos dans l'après-midi, et quand je suis arrivé dans sa chambre elle m'a remercié pour les cadeaux de la meilleure façon qui soit…

Je savais que je ne pourrais plus me passer d'elle.

En l'espace de quelques jours cette fille avait prit une place immense dans mon existence.

Toute la place.

Elle était ma vie à présent.

On s'est encore embrassés et quand son père est arrivé il a poussé quelques grognements indistincts.

Mais il avait l'air heureux pour sa fille. Et je dois dire que si j'affichais moi-même un air radieux, il en était de même pour elle, et cela la rendait encore plus belle.

Le mercredi soir c'est chez elle que je suis allé la voir.

Elle était à son bureau quand je suis arrivé, elle avait commencé à travailler ses cours.

Mon père était venu avec moi pour lui faire son pansement et je suis resté pour y assister.

J'ai eu mal en voyant la taille de la cicatrice, et les bleus sur son torse.

Elle avait encore du mal à se mouvoir à cause des cotes cassées…

Mais elle était heureuse d'être de retour chez elle.

J'ai regardé sa chambre, petite, en désordre mais propre.

Elle avait beaucoup de livres.

J'ai admiré le rocking chair.

Je m'y suis installé pendant qu'elle allait à la salle de bain prendre ses médicaments. Quand elle est revenue elle s'est installée sur mes genoux et nous nous sommes embrassés encore et encore.

Le désir qu'elle m'inspirait était violent et je sais qu'elle l'a sentie contre sa cuisse et contre son ventre. Mais elle n'a pas fuit.

Il était hors de question de la bousculer, elle était très jeune, encore mal remise de ses blessures et je savais bien qu'elle était vierge. Mais en même temps il était évident que nous allions passer à l'acte un de ces jours.

Nous nous aimions trop pour que ça n'arrive pas…

Quand mon père m'a arraché de ses bras pour rentrer à la maison, j'ai murmuré au creux de l'oreille de Bella que je l'aimais. Elle a rosit.

Je lui ai caressé la joue et Charlie nous a demandé de cesser de rejouer les feux de l'amour devant lui.

Mon père m'a demandé de conduire, il avait bu deux bières avec Charlie.

J'ai reprit le volant en essayant de me décontracter. Je n'avais pas reconduit depuis l'accident.

Mais le trajet s'est bien passé.

J'ai respiré en me garant devant chez moi.

Pendant le repas, Alice a demandé à nos parents

« Est-ce que Bella peut venir passer le WE à la maison? »

Je me suis étouffé avec ma salade et nos parents m'ont dévisagé , pensant que j'étais derrière cette proposition.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas et ils l'ont lu sur mon visage.

« pourquoi pas? » a dit ma mère, « elle va s'ennuyer toute seule chez elle! »

« d'accord » a enchainé mon père « mais elle dort dans ta chambre Alice! »

« dans ma chambre il y aura Jasper! »

« alors elle dormira dans le bureau! »

« OK ça n'a pas d'importance, pourvu qu'elle soit avec moi! »aies-je dit, radieux.

Avant d'aller me coucher j'ai bien sur appelé Bella pour l'informer qu'elle était invitée à passer le WE chez nous, elle a hurlé de joie. C'est ma mère qui s'est diplomatiquement chargée de parler à Charlie du WE. Vu la manière dont elle a présenté les choses ce dernier a du penser que sa fille allait passer deux jours à prier avec ma mère et ma sœur pendant que mon père, Jasper et moi nous chargerions de ratisser le jardin jour et nuit. Nous n'aurions que peu de chances de nous croiser.

J'étais mort de rire.

Ma mère m'a regardé d'un air faussement sévère:

« Edward, je sais bien que vous allez vous bécoter mais interdiction de faire quoi que se soit d'autre à cette jeune fille, son père nous l'a confiée, et n'oublie pas qu'elle est blessée! »

J'ai juré tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Alice m'attendait dans ma chambre, plus excitée qu'une puce sous viagra.

« Bon, Edward, l'heure est grave tu dois ENFIN prendre une décision: qu'est que tu vas offrir à Bella pour le gouter du cours de théâtre?! »

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_Le prochain chapitre comprendra donc un lemon, la vengeance d'Edward envers Tanya, et le petit gouter de Noël avec THE remise des cadeaux!^^_**

**_Que pensez-vous qu'Edward va offrir à Bella, finalement?!_**


	5. intimacy

_**Finalement il y aura un chapitre supplémentaire !**_

_**Pour répondre à une question : dans cette fic, Emmett a 19 ans, Edward, Jasper et Rosalie en ont 17, Alice 16 et Bella 15 ans.**_

_**-**_

-

-

Edward PDV

Le vendredi soir nous sommes allés chercher Bella, ma mère et moi.

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire.

Elle avait préparé un petit sac et je ne lui ai pas dit qu'Alice comptait bien jouer à la poupée avec elle.

Nous avons évité de nous embrasser devant son père mais nous sommes passés derrière dans la voiture et je n'ai pas quitté ses lèvres de tout le trajet.

L'avantage c'est que mes parents étaient habitués, surtout avec Rosalie et Emmett!

Quand ma mère s'est garée devant la porte d'entrée, le plus prêt possible pour que Bella ait le moins possible à marcher, celle-ci a regardé la maison, effarée.

« C'est magnifique! »

« Merci »

A répondu ma mère.

J'ai porté le sac de Bella jusqu'à ma chambre.

Elle s'est assise sur mon fauteuil de bureau mais je l'ai prise dans mes bras pour l'installer sur mon lit.

Nous nous sommes embrassés longtemps avant que je n'ose glisser mes mains sous son pull.

Elle a frémit mais m'a laissé faire.

Ses seins étaient justes parfaits.

J'étais en train de perdre la tête et je pense que elle aussi quand on a frappé à la porte.

C'était Alice qui nous a informé que Rosalie, Jasper et Emmett venaient d'arriver.

J'ai adoré présenter ma Bella à mon frère.

Emmett a sourit largement en découvrant Bella, il l'a serrée dans ses bras et s'est exclamé:

« Voilà donc la petite souris qui a séduit mon frère! Mais franchement Bella, tu étais VRAIMENT obligée de te jeter sous ses roues pour ça ?! »

Nous avons tous éclaté de rire. C'était ce dont nous avions besoin: dédramatiser.

Mon père nous avait cuisiné des pizzas et nous avons mangé tous les huit dans la salle à manger.

J'étais heureux. J'étais en couple et je me rendais compte que j'en avais envie depuis longtemps.

Après le repas Alice a habilement manœuvré et elles sont toutes les trois montées dans la chambre d'Alice.

Mon frère, Jazz et moi avons discuté avec mes parents.

Emmett ne revenait à la maison qu'un WE sur deux, Rosalie le rejoignait en train à Seattle les WE ou il ne venait pas, mais du coup nous ne le voyions que deux fois par mois.

Mes parents avaient envie de passer du temps avec lui.

Il m'a fait parler de Bella.

Sans aucune gène je lui ai dit, et à Jasper et à mes parents par la même occasion que j'étais vraiment amoureux d'elle.

J'ai même utilisé les mots « la femme de ma vie » et personne n'a rit.

Je savais que mes parents appréciaient Bella. Jasper et Alice l'aimaient bien eux aussi.

Mais j'ai été surpris qu'Emmett connaissent certains détails, et encore plus que se soit Rose qui les lui aient racontés.

Au bout d'un moment les filles sont descendues, en pyjama.

Alice avait fait des siennes.

Rosalie et Alice portaient des nuisettes que je leur connaissais, et Bella était peu à son aise dans une nuisette en coton à rayures bleu, rouges et vertes appartenant à ma sœur.

La nuisette était courte, à fine brettelle et elle mettait le corps de Bella en valeur.

J'ai admiré ses jolies jambes fines, son décolleté gracieux, la couleur ivoire de sa peau.

Je lui ai sourit et ai dressé mon pouce pour lui montrer que j'appréciais. Elle a rougit et j'ai très nettement vu Rosalie taper sur la tête de mon frère qui s'apprêtait visiblement à taquiner Bella.

Rosalie protégeant Bella…

J'aurais tout vu.

Après les glaces nous sommes passé au salon pour regarder un film et j'ai prit Bella sur mes genoux.

Bien sur nous nous sommes embrassés, mais pas beaucoup plus qu'Alice et Jasper à coté de nous.

Je ressentais un bien être incroyable à être en couple.

Je ne m'étais jamais avoué que ça m'avait manqué.

Mais là, avec Bella sur mes genoux et pelotonnée contre mon torse, je me sentais …complet.

De temps en temps elle relevait la tête, cherchait mon regard et me souriait.

Et là mon coeur manquait d'exploser.

Elle était fatiguée et avant la fin du film je l'ai prise par la main et nous sommes allés voir mes parents qui lisaient dans le bureau de ma mère.

« Est-ce que Bella peut dormir avec moi? Je promets de ne pas aller plus loin que ce à quoi vous avez assisté… »

Mes parents nous ont regardé, puis se sont interrogés mutuellement du regard.

Ma mère a finit par dire :

« Bon, d'accord…Mais tu laisses la porte ouverte Edward ! »

« OK ! »

Bella était rouge vif.

Nous avons longuement parlé, enlacés, mais Bella était encore fatiguée par les séquelles de l'accident et je me suis contenté de l'embrasser avant de la caler contre moi . Elle s'est rapidement endormie, mais pas moi.

La proximité de son corps éveillait mon désir, et j'ai finit par me glisser à la salle de bains pour me calmer tout seul.

Mais le lendemain matin, me réveiller avec elle dans mes bras était juste…extraordinaire !

Nous nous sommes souris, puis nous avons fait un petit tour à la salle de bains l'un après l'autre.

Ce matin là le flirt est allé plus loin, aussi loin que j'ai pu le pousser.

Je ne lui ai pas oté sa nuisette parce que j'avais peur que nous soyons dérangés mais mes mains ont exploré chaque recoin de son corps, et les siennes ont découvert la quasi-totalité de mon anatomie.

Nous sommes allés déjeuner dans un état second, et le reste de la journée s'est déroulé comme dans un rêve.

Alice avait décidé de relooker Bella.

Celle-ci était visiblement peu emballée, mais Alice est capable d'être terrifiante quand il le faut et Bella a préféré se plier au jeu.

Et finalement je peux dire que le résultat lui a plu.

Alice n'avait pas forcé la main, Bella était restée naturelle, mais ma sœur avait su, par des vêtements plus prêts du corps et un maquillage léger mais habile faire ressortir la beauté de ma petite amie.

J'étais très fier d'elle. Elle était de toute beauté.

Jasper et Emmett ont applaudi avec moi à la vue de la nouvelle Bella.

En fin d'après-midi, Rosalie est venue me voir, seule, choisissant le moment où Bella parlait à son père au téléphone.

Rosalie avait l'air gêné, ce qui, en soit, était déjà exceptionnel.

« Edward, je voulais te dire…je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai dit à propos de Bella…Je sais que j'ai eu l'air de la mépriser, mais ce n'est pas le cas…C'est une fille chouette, je sais que vous êtes heureux ensemble, et rien d'autre ne compte… »

Je lui ai sourit et lui ai déposé un baiser sur la joue.

Ca me faisait du bien. J'entendais encore les mots de Rose parfois :

« Cette fille n'a rien, tout devrait lui plaire »

Ceux qu'elles venaient de prononcer étaient plus forts, ils annulaient les autres.

Le soir quand nous nous sommes couchés, j'ai fermé la porte de ma chambre.

Je ne voulais pas transgresser la promesse faite à mes parents, mais j'avais envie de recommencer l'expérience du matin.

Bella portait à nouveau le nuisette de ma sœur.

Cette fois je l'ai soulevée pour caresser plus facilement ses seins.

Mais Bella m'a surpris en l'enlevant carrément.

Elle ne portait plus qu'une culotte et très rapidement la température est montée très haut.

J'étais prudent, parce que Bella portait encore des marques sur son torse, et son pansement n'était peut-être pas énorme, mais il était là.

J'avais laissé la lumière la plus faible de ma chambre, mais ça suffisait pour que je puisse admirer ses formes.

Elle répondait à mes caresses, elle ne paraissait pas gênée ou perturbée par ce que je lui faisais.

Au contraire...

Bella était sensuelle, et sa receptivité à mes caresses me rendait encore plus amoureux.

Je me suis longuement occupé de ses seins.

Ils étaient très sensibles aux caresses.

Rapidement sa culotte est devenue un obstacle.

Je caressais son intimité à travers la barrière de tissu, et je savais qu'elle aussi avait très envie d'aller plus loin, parce que le tissu était mouillé.

Je me réfrénais cependant. Ce n'était pas confortable, mais je ne voulais pas la forcer ou la blesser.

Au bout d'un moment c'est elle qui a enlevé sa culotte.

Les yeux me sont presque sortis de la tête.

Je ne portais plus qu'un boxer et j'étais tellement dur que je savais que j'allais devoir parvenir à la jouissance d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Nos baisers sont devenus enflammés et quand Bella s'est tortillée sous mes doigts caressant son clitoris, j'ai su qu'il fallait soit arrêter de suite, soit sortir un préservatif.

« Bella…on arrête maintenant ou alors on va faire l'amour…. »

Elle m'a regardé, l'air à la fois effrayée et excitée.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, j'avais terriblement envie qu'elle me dise de continuer…

« On ne peut pas continuer encore un peu, et s'arrêter juste avant que…, enfin, tu vois ? »

J'ai grimacé. J'avais compris le message. Elle voulait qu'on parvienne à l'orgasme, mais sans pénétration.

Je me suis laissé glisser sur son corps, embrassant son ventre, puis ses cuisses.

J'ai commencé à laper son intimité, et plus particulièrement son jus nacré.

J'adorais lui faire ça.

Elle a été surprise, et sans doute un peu gêné, mais rapidement le plaisir l'a aidée à se détendre.

Elle gémissait sous mes coups de langue.

J'étais en train de bouillir.

J'avais incroyablement envie d'elle.

Au bout de quelques minutes elle m'a tiré vers le haut de son corps.

Elle ne se contrôlait plus.

« Edward…j'ai envie…j'ai envie de toi en moi… »

« Moi aussi j'ai envie… »

J'ai viré mon boxer et elle est venue caresser mon membre qui n'en pouvait plus.

Nos lèvres se sont trouvées et j'ai perdu la tête.

Complètement.

A ma décharge, si j'avais déjà couché avec des filles, c'était la première fois que je faisais l'amour à la fille que j'aimais.

Et c'était incroyablement fort et intense, en un mot merveilleux…

Mes mains parcouraient son corps, tandis que les siennes en faisaient autant pour moi. Nos lèvres étaient soudées et à un moment j'ai commencé à agir uniquement instinctivement.

Elle a largement écarté les cuisses quand je me suis positionné entre elles, et j'ai tout oublié, sauf qu'elle était si douce, et prête à me recevoir.

Je me suis introduit en elle, la regardant dans les yeux pour être sur de ne pas la blesser.

Elle s'est crispée quand j'ai brisé la barrière de son innocence mais c'était trop bon pour que je puisse faire marche arrière.

J'ai cherché ses lèvres pour atténuer sa douleur et j'ai commencé à me mouvoir en elle.

« Oh Bella…tu es tellement serrée… »

Elle a haleté à mes paroles et j'ai accéléré mes mouvements.

Je voyais qu'elle souffrait, mais il me semblait que sa douleur était moins importante qu'au début.

« Ça va mon bébé ? »

« Oui…ça fais mal mais c'est bon…n'arrêtes pas ! »

A-t-elle gémit.

J'ai alors laissé libre cours à mon corps et mes allers et venues se sont accélérées.

J'ai rapidement senti monter la jouissance et je me suis enfoncé profondément en elle. Le plaisir m'a fait me cambrer et je me suis répandu en longues giclées.

J'ai roulé sur le coté et l'ai serrée contre moi.

Je lui ai sourit dès que j'ai eu repris mes esprits.

Elle me souriait aussi, bien que ses joues soient pleines de larmes.

« Ça va ? »

« Oui, ça va. C'est plus intense que je n'aurais cru ! »

J'ai rit et lui ai caressé les cheveux.

« Je t'aime… »

« Moi aussi »

C'est en quittant son corps que j'ai réalisé l'énorme bêtise que je venais de commettre.

Sur ses cuisses il y avait du sang, ce qui était logique, mais il y avait également mon sperme.

J'ai paniqué :

« Bella…j'ai oublié de mettre un préservatif… »

Elle a pâlit.

« Je ne prends pas la pilule ! »

J'ai réussit à me maîtriser :

« On va demander à Rosalie, elle saura quoi faire ! »

Nous nous sommes rapidement nettoyés à la salle de bains et nous sommes allés frapper à la porte de la chambre de mon frère, main dans la main.

Ils n'étaient pas ravis de notre intrusion, mais j'ai regardé Rosalie :

« On a un problème. J'ai oublié le préservatif…Et Bella ne prend pas la pilule… »

Rose a pâlit à son tour.

« Il faut que tu prennes la pilule du lendemain Bella… »

Bella a relevé la tête et a demandé à Rosalie :

« Mais comment ?! »

Rosalie m'a regardé, l'air désolé :

« Il faut en parler à ton père Edward, il trouvera une solution… »

Bella a glapit.

Jasper et Alice étaient sortis de leur chambre et Alice avait prit Bella dans ses bras.

Celle-ci a commencé à pleurer, les nerfs, sans aucun doute, et la gêne aussi.

Je lui ai serré la main et mon frère a eu la gentillesse de m'accompagner.

J'ai réveillé mes parents. Je n'étais pas fier de moi, mais en même temps je ne regrettais rien.

Mon père a soupiré quand je lui annoncé avoir oublier le préservatif.

Mais il a été efficace.

Mes parents se sont levés et sont allés voir Bella.

Mon père a été très doux avec elle :

« Bella, tu en es à quel moment de ton cycle ? »

« J'ai eu mes règles il y a deux semaines.. »

Mes parents ont grimacé.

« C'est le pire scénario. Tu dois prendre la pilule du lendemain. »

Mon père a regardé sa montre, puis il s'est adressé à moi :

« Je vais aller à l'hôpital chercher ce qu'il faut. Edward, tu viens avec moi… »

Je me suis habillé rapidement et j'ai embrassé Bella avant de monter en voiture avec mon père.

Je n'ai pas laissé le temps à mon père de parler le premier :

« Je sais. Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur. J'avais promit qu'il ne se passerait rien, mais j'ai perdu le contrôle, totalement. Mais je ne suis pas désolé. Je regrette d'avoir prit des risques, mais je ne regrette pas d'aimer Bella. »

Mon père a soupiré.

« C'est auprès d'elle qu'il faut t'excuser Edward. Je te faisais confiance, mais j'aurais du savoir que tu ne pourrais pas te contrôler… »

« On l'a fait ensemble, je ne l'ai pas forcée ! »

Mon père a sourit.

« Je m'en doute bien Edward, mais cela nous met dans une situation inconfortable. »

Le silence s'est installé dans l'habitacle, et je l'ai rompu pour dire :

« Je l'aime, tu sais ; vraiment. Ce n'est pas pour m'amuser ou uniquement physique, c'est une fille formidable, je tiens à elle. »

« Justement, elle est très jeune, c'est ton devoir de la protéger. »

« Je sais, je ferai attention dorénavant ! »

Bella a prit le comprimé que mon père a ramené de l'hôpital et mes parents nous ont rappelé l'importance de la contraception.

Bella leur a demandé d'une voix blanche s'ils allaient prévenir son père.

« Non, c'est à toi de le faire Bella. Et je pense que ce serait bien que tu prennes une contraception orale »

Lui a doucement répondu ma mère.

Nous nous sommes recouchés et j'ai demandé pardon à Bella.

Cela l'a mise en colère :

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, on était deux ! J'aurais du te demander de te protéger mais je n'y ai pas pensé… »

« Je n'y ai pas pensé non plus ! Tu me fais perdre la tête ! »

Bella était surprise de l'attitude de mes parents. Je prenais conscience que ceux-ci étaient vraiment formidables : ouverts, attentionnés et compréhensifs…

Le reste du WE s'est bien déroulé, chacun était aux petits soins avec Bella.

Ma mère a eu une longue conversation avec elle et j'ai vu que ma mère appréciait vraiment Bella, et que c'était réciproque.

Le dimanche après-midi nous avons refait l'amour.

C'était tout simplement impossible de se retenir. On s'aimait trop, on était trop bien ensemble.

Mais cette fois je n'ai pas oublié le préservatif.

Bella n'a plus eu mal, mais elle n'est pas non plus arrivée à l'orgasme. On avait le temps. On allait recommencer…

Jasper et Rosalie sont partis avec Bella à 18h30. Ils devaient la déposer chez elle.

Le vide laissé par le départ de Bella me faisait mal physiquement.

Nous avons passé la soirée à discuter, Alice et moi.

J'ai peaufiné mon plan pour le lendemain, pour clouer son bec à Tanya.

Alice approuvait ma démarche.

Mais je n'avais rien dit à Bella.

Celle-ci était trop gentille pour désirer faire du mal à quelqu'un.

-

-

-

_**Pour écrire ce chapitre je me suis inspirée de mon expérience professionnelle : je suis infirmière scolaire et j'entends souvent des récits de première fois ou dans le feu de l'action le préservatif a été oublié. C'est vraiment important d'y penser ! Et Esmée et Carlisle sont parfaits dans leur réaction, mais ce n'est pas le cas de tous les parents, malheureusement.**_


	6. improve

_**Merci encore mille fois de vos supers review ! Je suis totalement accro !**_

_**Je tiens à préciser que bien entendu le préservatif est un excellent moyen de contraception mais qu'il sert aussi à se protéger des MST diverses et variées !**_

_**Bella et Edward (et leur entourage) pensaient surtout à une éventuelle grossesse parce que Bella était vierge et qu'Edward avait auparavant toujours utilisé des préservatifs, mais se protéger ne doit pas être un vœu pieux ! Tous à vos capotes**_ !

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Le lundi matin, quand Jasper est venu nous chercher en voiture, j'ai bien vu qu'il se doutait de quelque chose.

Mais ni Alice ni moi n'avons parlé. Il aurait sans doute essayé de nous empêcher de mettre mon plan à réalisation.

Et ce plan, j'y tenais. Nous sommes aussi passés chercher Bella et elle s'est collée contre moi à l'arrière de la voiture.

J'étais fou de joie de la retrouver. Nous n'avions été séparés que pendant une douzaine d'heures, mais nous ne souhaitions rien d'autre que passer notre temps collés l'un à l'autre.

Même si je devais vivre 100 ans, jamais je ne pourrai oublier notre arrivée au Lycée de Forks ce matin là.

Dès que nous sommes sortis de la voiture j'ai passé mon bras autour des épaules de Bella et nous sommes rentrés ainsi dans le hall.

Tout le monde nous dévisageait.

Je souriais à chacun, fier et joyeux.

Bella n'osait pas lever les yeux au début, mais je lui ai déposé un baiser sur le coin des lèvres en lui demandant si elle avait honte de moi. Elle a alors rit et s'est un peu dégelée.

Je l'ai accompagnée jusque devant sa salle de cours et je l'ai embrassée ostensiblement.

Je lui ai sourit et lui ai rappelé qu'on se retrouvait à midi à la cafet.

Je me suis retourné au bout de 10 pas, elle était entourée d'une nuée de filles de sa classe, qui essayait visiblement de lui soutirer des informations !

J'ai rit, j'étais fier de notre couple.

Au lieu de me diriger vers ma propre salle de cours j'ai retrouvé ma sœur devant le bâtiment administratif.

Nous sommes allés ensemble au secrétariat et Alice a attiré la secrétaire hors de son bureau, sous le prétexte qu'il y avait un élève prit d'un malaise dans le couloir, et qu'on ne trouvait pas l'infirmière.

Je me suis approché du micro et d'une main sure j'ai poussé le bouton.

Quand j'ai commencé à parler j'ai entendu ma voix résonner dans le bureau, et j'ai su que tout chaque personne présente dans l'établissement, dans chaque couloir, dans chaque salle de classe, même au gymnase, même à la cafétéria allait m'entendre.

**« Bonjour, c'est Edward Cullen qui vous parle ! Ceci est un message pour Tanya Denali. Tanya je tiens à te remercier. Tu es allée voir Bella Swan sur son lit d'hôpital la semaine dernière, pour lui mentir de la plus pathétique façon qui soit, essayant de lui faire croire que je la méprisais, que tout le Lycée la méprisait. Mais c'est toi qui es méprisable Tanya ! J'aime Bella, et je n'ai finalement qu'une chose à te dire ! MERCI Tanya ! Grâce à ton intervention nous avons gagné du temps, Bella et moi, osant nous avouer nos sentiments sans doute beaucoup plus vite que nous ne l'aurions fait sans tes mensonges ! »**

Je n'ai pas pu aller plus loin parce que le proviseur m'a arraché le micro des mains.

Mais ça m'était égal, j'avais fait passer le message, à présent tout le Lycée savait que Tanya était une garce.

En moins de 10 secondes je me suis retrouvé assis dans le bureau du proviseur, à coté d'Alice que la secrétaire furieuse avait ramenée.

Pendant qu'il appelait nos parents, Alice et moi nous sourions, complices.

Mon père est arrivé 10 mns plus tard, et le proviseur lui a raconté ma petite escarmouche.

Alice a été impériale, comme toujours.

Elle a décrit Tanya d'une telle façon que j'ai été étonné que le proviseur n'en conclue pas immédiatement qu'elle était la digne fille d'Hannibal Lecter et Ted Bundy réunis…

Puis j'ai expliqué à quel point elle aurait pu faire du tort à Bella, qu'elle avait même mit le proviseur en cause et j'ai senti que le vent tournait.

Nous avons été exclus du Lycée pour le reste de la journée et condamnés à 15 jours de retenues pour Alice, et un mois pour moi.

Quand nous sommes sortis dans la cour pour partir, la quasi-totalité du Lycée était là, et on nous a fait une haie d'honneur.

Jasper est venu embrasser Alice brièvement et j'ai cherché Bella du regard.

J'ai finit par la repérer, un peu en retrait, le regard effaré.

Je me suis approché d'elle et l'ai serrée contre moi.

Elle m'a secoué :

« Tu es fou à lier Edward ! »

Mais elle souriait. Je l'ai embrassée et les applaudissements ont éclaté tout autour de nous.

Mon père nous a ramené à la maison et il n'a pas été particulièrement convaincant en nous passant un savon dans la voiture : il avait beaucoup de mal à retenir son fou rire.

Le soir j'ai longuement parlé avec Bella au téléphone et même si elle était gênée, elle était fière de moi.

Les jours ont défilé à toute allure après ça.

Soit j'étais en cours (en train de penser à Bella) soit j'étais avec Bella…

Elle est revenue passer le WE.

Mes parents l'ont gentiment interrogée et elle a reconnu ne pas avoir mit son père au courant, par contre elle en avait parlé à sa mère au téléphone.

« D'ailleurs, elle va vous appeler, si vous voulez bien »

A-t-elle dit à ma mère, rougissante.

Ce WE là Emmett et Rosalie n'étaient pas là, et Jasper a du se croire obliger de remplacer mon frère.

Chaque fois que je manipulais un objet, que ce soit mon portable, mon MP3, ma brosse à dent, mon sac de cours, n'importe quoi, je trouvais un préservatif scotché dessus.

Bella était terriblement gênée, essentiellement parce que mes parents étaient présents (et morts de rire) mais le bouquet final a été quand nous sommes allés nous coucher : en tirant la couette nous avons trouvé une multitude de préservatifs éparpillés sur le matelas.

Bella est partie dans un four rire nerveux, et mon téléphone a sonné.

Ma sœur avait participé au coup de Jazz (en même temps elle avait bien participé au mien…) et elle avait trafiqué mon téléphone pour en changer la sonnerie : à présent ma sonnerie était sa voix, disant :

« Edward et Bella ! N'oubliez pas le préservatif ! »

J'ai décroché et évidement au bout du fil Jasper était mort de rire…

Mais rien de tout cela ne nous a empêché de nous aimer, Bella et moi.

Et nous n'avons pas oublié le préservatif !

Faire l'amour avec elle était encore mieux que le WE précédent.

Elle a commencé à ressentir du plaisir.

J'ai réussit à prendre mon temps et nous avons multiplié les préliminaires.

Elle rapidement apprécié que je lui fasse une minette.

Elle a voulu me rendre la pareille et je lui ai appris comment me donner du plaisir avec sa bouche.

Quand je l'ai enfin pénétrée nous avons gémit à l'unisson.

J'adorais être en elle, sentir à quel point elle était douce, et tellement faite pour moi.

J'aurais voulu qu'elle arrive à l'orgasme mais son corps n'était sans doute pas encore prêt.

Mais elle m'a assuré aimer faire l'amour, même si le final était moins fort pour elle que pour moi.

Le samedi soir mes parents étaient invités chez des amis.

Ma mère nous avait cuisiné des pâtes, et nous avons eu quartier libre à partir de 18h30.

La voiture de mes parents ne devaient pas être au bout du chemin que Jasper a chargé ma sœur sur son épaule et a monté les escaliers rapidement.

Je n'ai pas fait la même chose avec Bella parce qu'elle n'était pas encore remise de ses blessures mais je l'ai rapidement tirée par la main jusqu'à l'étage.

Nous avons commencé par prendre une douche ensemble (Bella n'avait pas encore droit aux bains) et j'ai remarqué que l'eau chaude détendait considérablement Bella…

Une fois sur mon lit je lui ai donné, selon ses propres dire, plus de plaisir qu'elle n'en avait jamais ressenti avec mes doigts et ma langue.

J'avais terriblement envie de quelque chose, mais je me sentais mal à l'idée de lui demander directement.

Alors je l'ai doucement retournée sur le ventre, et l'ai aidée à se cambrer.

Elle était surprise et a essayé de se retourner, mais j'ai posé ma main au creux de ses reins pour l'immobiliser et je lui ai murmuré :

« Fais moi confiance ma puce… »

Elle a gémit mais elle est restée dans la position.

La voir ainsi, le haut de son corps enfoui dans le coussin, son visage tourné sur le coté, rouge de gêne et d'anticipation, ses fesses relevées, ses cuisses repliées et très écartées, son intimité offerte, luisante, m'a rendu fou de désir. Mon sexe palpitait et j'ai du accélérer les choses.

J'ai rapidement enfilé une capote et j'ai doucement caressé son sexe qui n'avait jamais été aussi mouillé.

J'ai commencé à la pénétrer et elle s'est mise à pleurnicher.

« C'est normal Bella, cette position est très intense, je t'aime, je ne veux pas t'humilier, tu vas adorer j'en suis sur »

« C'est excitant mais c'est gênant »

« Je t'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte…détend toi, laisse toi aller… »

Elle s'est mise à geindre plus fort quand j'ai buté au fond de son ventre.

« Ça me fait mal ! »

« C'est parce que je te pénètre très profondément, tu vas t'habituer ! »

« Non mes cotes me font mal ! »

Je me suis traité d'idiot et je me suis retiré d'elle.

Je l'ai calée avec un coussin et elle m'a demandé, cramoisie, de revenir.

Je me suis enfoncé en elle facilement et le plaisir, l'excitation étaient si forts que j'ai immédiatement donné un rythme puissant.

Bella a ondulé des hanches et nous avons commencé à crier à l'unisson. Je savais que je n'allais pas durer longtemps, et voir Bella aimer autant elle aussi cette position allait me faire partir encore plus vite.

J'ai passé ma main contre sa hanche et suis allé trouver son centre de plaisir.

Je l'ai caressée en accélérant mes mouvements de hanche, la prenant intensément, presque durement.

En quelques minutes elle s'est mise à pousser les hanches vers moi en gémissant de plaisir, de ma main libre je l'ai fermement immobilisée, caressant plus rapidement son clitoris.

Elle a explosé dans le plaisir, criant sous la violence de son premier orgasme.

J'ai senti son sexe se contracter sur le mien, et ses cris de plaisir m'ont envoyé au septième ciel. J'ai longuement joui, me déversant en longues giclées libératrices.

Bella a mit longtemps à se remettre de son orgasme, elle riait dans mes bras, et je riais avec elle.

Plusieurs fois elle a dit ne pas savoir que ça pouvait être aussi bon, et je lui ai répondu que j'allais lui donner du plaisir aussi souvent que possible.

Puis nous sommes descendus manger, et Alice et Jasper nous ont rejoint.

Bella a rougit, parce que rien qu'à leurs têtes on pouvait voir qu'ils avaient entendu ses cris (enfin, ses hurlements plutôt) de plaisir.

Ils souriaient, amusés, mais n'ont fait aucun commentaire.

Nous avons mangé nos pâtes (heureusement c'est meilleur réchauffé) et nous sommes retournés nous coucher.

Dans la nuit j'ai été réveillé par des gémissements provenant de la chambre de ma sœur, et j'ai sauté sur Bella, excité.

Mal réveillée, elle s'est pourtant immédiatement positionnée sur le ventre quand j'ai commencé à la caresser et à nouveau je l'ai aménée à l'orgasme, étouffant ses cris de plaisir sous ma main.

Le lendemain matin nous avons émergé tard, presque en même temps qu'Alice et Jasper.

Mes parents étaient rentrés très tard et ils ne se sont joints à nous que pour le repas de midi.

Bella avait préparé des lasagnes, et elles étaient tellement bonnes que mon père lui a fait signer en riant un papier comme quoi elle s'engageait à venir passer tous ses WE chez nous, et à cuisiner des lasagnes à chaque fois.

Le dimanche après-midi nous avons tous travaillé. Bella était une très bonne élève, mais les maths n'étaient pas sa partie forte, nous lui avons donné un coup de main, Jazz et moi.

J'ai aimé travailler avec eux.

Ma petite amie, ma sœur, mon meilleur ami et moi, assis à la grande table de la salle à manger, travaillant dur tous les quatre, nous aidant mutuellement, riant et plaisantant de temps à autre.

Bella s'épanouissait.

Elle riait souvent, prenait de l'assurance.

Elle était bien avec nous.

Elle était bien avec moi.

J'ai une fois de plus repensé aux mots de Rosalie dans la cafétéria.

_Cette fille n'a rien…_

Et aux miens.

_Ce qu'il lui faudrait c'est des amis…_

Bella avait toujours eu beaucoup plus que nous ne le soupçonnio ns, elle avait l'intelligence, la beauté, la bonté.

C'est elle qui avait fait de nous ses amis. Pas le contraire.

Et c'était elle qui nous apportait plus que nous ne lui apportions.

J'en avais conscience, Alice et Jasper aussi. Je savais que même Rosalie le savait.

Sa mère a téléphoné à la mienne. Longuement. J'ai entendu ma mère rire.

J'ai sourit à Bella.

Je pensais au sur- lendemain.

Le goûter de Noël de cours de théâtre devait avoir lieu à 17h00.

Ce par quoi tout avait commencé.

Bella ne savait toujours pas que j'avais pioché son nom.

J'avais hâte de lui offrir mon cadeau.

-

-

-

-

_**Euh…finalement, il y aura encore un chapitre…Mais le dernier, ce coup-ci c'est certain !**_


	7. eternal

Le mardi a finit par arriver.

Le petit paquet dans ma poche pesait lourd depuis le matin.

A 17h00 j'ai retrouvé Bella devant la salle de théâtre. Elle avait l'air nerveuse et je ne l'étais pas moins.

Alice m'avait aidé à choisir le cadeau, mais moi seul en avais eu l'idée. J'avais dépensé bien plus que 30 dollars, mais rien n'était trop beau pour ma Bella.

La fête était sympa.

Nous avons mangé des biscuits sablés et bu du jus de fruits, tout le monde riait.

Bella était assise à coté de moi, nous nous tenions par la main.

La prof nous regardait avec joie, je savais qu'elle aimait beaucoup Bella, et que notre bonheur lui faisait plaisir.

Nous avons commencé par donner le cadeau à la prof, c'est Alice qui était allé l'acheter, elle avait trouvé une très jolie couverture bleue avec de petits ours beiges. La couverture était très douce, et la prof avait les larmes aux yeux.

J'ai serré la main de Bella.

Puis, chacun notre tour nous avons déposé notre paquet dans un grand sac.

La prof a demandé à Bella, qui était la plus jeune, de faire la distribution.

Elle a plongé sa main dans le sac et en a sortit un gros paquet :

« Pour Alice de la part de Jasper ! »

Tout le groupe a éclaté de rire.

Alice a bondit sur Bella et a déchiqueté l'emballage cadeau.

Puis elle s'est jetée sur Jazz, qui riait.

Il lui avait offert un sac D&G…

Bella a continué la distribution, sans même rougir.

A un moment elle a sortit un petit paquet vert et elle est (enfin) devenue pivoine.

« Pour Edward »

Elle n'a pas précisé le nom de la personne qui offrait le cadeau.

Je me suis levé et j'ai prit le paquet.

J'ai regardé la carte qui est attachée dessus :

« Pour Edward de la part de Bella »

Je l'ai regardée, stupéfait.

Elle m'a mis une pitchenette sur le nez pour que je reprenne mes esprits et toute la classe a éclaté de rire.

Je n'avais jamais réfléchi à qui avait bien pu tirer mon nom.

Je me suis rassis, mon paquet dans les mains.

Ca tournait fort, dans ma tête et dans mon coeur. Ce dernier tapait violemment dans ma poitrine.

Bella m'avait fait un cadeau.

Et je ne m'étais jamais douté de rien!

La prof m'a dit :

« Eh bien Edward, tu n'ouvres pas ton cadeau ?! »

« J'attends de l'ouvrir avec Bella »

Jasper a été le premier à me chambrer, mais les autres ont suivit.

Mais je m'en fichais.

Bella a sortit un autre paquet, celui d'Angela, puis j'ai reconnu le mien.

Elle a regardé le nom sur la carte et elle est devenue écarlate.

Elle m'a regardé, aussi étonnée que moi un instant avant.

Elle s'est raclé la gorge et a dit :

« Je vais attendre de l'ouvrir avec Edward ! »

A nouveau les rires ont fusé…

Elle a finit de jouer les mères Noël, puis elle est venue s'asseoir à coté de moi.

« Cachottier ! »

« Cachottière ! »

Nous avons échangé un baiser et Jasper nous a envoyé son papier cadeau à la tête :

« Ouvrez d'abord vos paquets avant de vous embrasser ! »

« Toi d'abord ! »

Je lui ai dit.

Mon cœur battait.

J'avais peur qu'elle trouve que c'était…trop…

Elle a dépiauté l'emballage et a contemplé la bague Claddagh que j'avais choisie…

Elle m'a regardé d'un air bizarre, avant de se mettre à la fois à rire et à pleurer.

« Ouvre le tien !»

Je me suis empressé d'arracher le papier et j'ai découvert…une bague Claddagh…

Je n'ai pas hésité une seconde, j'ai prit Bella dans mes bras et rien n'a pu arrêter notre baiser, ni les moqueries, ni les objets lancés sur nous, ni même les tapes assénées sur mon épaule par je ne sais qui.

Quand nous avons enfin cessé de nous embrasser nous nous sommes longtemps regardés dans les yeux puis elle a essayé sa bague, et j'ai mis la mienne.

Bien sur nous les avons tous les deux mises à la main gauche, la couronne vers le haut…

Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de la fin de la fête, parce que Bella et moi étions dans notre bulle, occupés à nous parler, avec des mots et avec les yeux.

Ce que je ressentais à ce moment –là était plus que de l'amour.

C'était une connexion puissante. Bella était mon âme sœur, mon amour, la femme de ma vie.

Je le savais, elle le savait également.

Depuis 7 ans que nous sommes ensemble, nous l'avons aussi prouvé aux autres.

Notre jeunesse, nos différences ne nous ont pas séparés, mais au contraire rapprochés.

Les moments les plus durs ont été les deux années ou j'étais en fac de médecine alors qu'elle finissait le Lycée.

Mais comme Emmett et Rosalie avant nous, nous avons renforcé notre amour, et nous nous sommes vus tous les WE.

Bella et moi sommes mariés depuis prêt de deux ans.

Hier soir elle a mit notre premier enfant au monde.

Nous avons appelé notre fille Juliette.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**L'Anneau de Claddagh est une bague irlandaise arborant 2 mains enserrant un cœur couronné. Selon la coutume, si vous portez l'anneau à la main droite, la couronne vers l'intérieur, vous signifiez que votre cœur est libre. S'il est porté à la main droite la couronne vers l'extérieur vous dites à l'élu de votre cœur que l'amour est possible. Et lorsque vous portez l'anneau à la main gauche, la couronne vers l'extérieur, vos deux cœurs sont devenus inséparables.**_

_**Inutile de me dire que c'est totalement fleur bleue : je suis au courant !**_

_**Pour les bagues Claddagh, c'est Ironique qui en a eu l'idée ! Et je l'en remercie infiniment !**_

_**Elle m'a signalé que ces bagues ont été évoquées dans des films et séries (Buffy je crois) mais je n'en avais moi-même jamais entendu parler !**_

_**J'ai mit dans mon profil les liens pour voir les bagues de Bella et Edward.**_

_**Et bien sur le prénom du bébé est en rapport avec la pièce de théâtre qu'ils préparent au club de théâtre (voir premier chapitre), mais c'est également le prénom de ma fille.**_


	8. destiny

**_Je suis particulièrement attachée à cette fic, alors j'ai décidé d'explorer le vécu de Bella._**

**_Il n'y aura pas de suspens, mais j'espère que vous apprecierez quand même son point de vue!_**

-

-

-

Bella PDV

C'était un moment critique de ma vie, sans aucun doute.

Je n'allais pas bien.

J'avais prit ma décision au printemps.

Ma mère était amoureuse. Phil était un homme bien, mais je me sentais en trop dans leur histoire.

Alors j'avais décidé, et réussit à persuader ma mère , de faire le Lycée chez mon père.

A Forks.

La ville ou il pleuvait le plus au monde…

Ma mère et moi vivions à Phoenix depuis 10 ans.

J'étais habituée au soleil et à la chaleur.

Arriver à Forks a été un véritable choc.

J'aimais énormément mon père mais nous nous ressemblions tellement que les soirées étaient plus que silencieuses.

J'avais toujours été timide et introvertie, mais je n'avais jamais été malheureuse.

C'était le cas ,à présent.

Ma mère me manquait. Ma maison me manquait. La chaleur me manquait.

A Phoenix je n'étais pas vraiment une fille populaire, mais j'avais des copines.

Je mangeais avec elle, nous bavardions, nous nous téléphonions.

Le jour de la rentrée au Lycée, quelques jours avant mes 15 ans, j'ai comprit que j'avais trouvé mon enfer sur terre.

J'avais du commettre bien des pêchés dans une vie antérieure pour mériter ça…

Je n'ai jamais aimé être au centre de l'attention. Et ce jour-là j'ai été servie…

Tous les élèves de ma classe se connaissaient depuis le jardin d'enfant.

Ils me regardaient comme une bête curieuse.

Je ne faisais pas particulièrement d'efforts de mon coté pour me faire accepter. Je n'avais pas envie d'être acceptée, juste envie d'être transparente.

Au début du deuxième cours je suis tombée en ratant ma chaise.

Tout le monde a éclaté de rire.

Ma réputation était faite.

Je m'en moquais.

J'avais décidé de m'isoler. J'étais trop malheureuse pour souhaiter qu'on me déride de mon chagrin.

J'avais envie que mon père téléphone à ma mère, pour lui dire que j'allais trop mal et que tout redevienne comme avant.

Mais cela ne m'arriva pas.

A la place, au moment du repas de midi, le ciel me tomba sur la tête.

Je me rendis à la cafétéria, en ne me trompant de chemin qu'une seule fois et je me laissais tomber sur une chaise, épuisée.

Je n'avais déjà pas vraiment faim, mais en relevant la tête, mon appétit fut coupé instantanément.

Il était à quelques mètres de moi, attablé avec 3 autres personnes.

Il était visiblement plus âgé que moi, il devait sans doute être en terminale.

Il était incroyablement beau.

Si beau que les larmes me sont montées aux yeux.

Ses cheveux, d'une étrange couleur roux foncé mettaient en valeur ses yeux extraordinairement verts.

Son visage était parfait.

Ses vêtements étaient magnifiques, à la mode tout en étant classe.

Son corps confinait à la perfection également.

Musclé sans excès, grand mais pas trop.

Je suis restée un long moment en admiration.

C'était lui. Juste lui. Mon Prince Charmant. Celui qui éclipsait tous les autres. Celui pour qui j'aurais tout quitté, tout fait.

Puis j'ai regardé ses compagnons de table.

Il riait avec un grand blond, qui était lui aussi splendide, et qui tenait une minuscule brune ravissante par la taille.

Une autre jeune fille était attablée avec eux.

Grande et blonde, il était évident qu'elle était la sœur et sans doute la jumelle de l'autre blond.

La blonde était assise prêt du garçon dont j'avais du mal à détacher mon regard.

Moins prêt que la brune et le blond ne l'étaient, mais suffisamment pour que j'en conclue qu'ils étaient ensemble.

La douleur faisait bourdonner mes oreilles.

J'avais entendu parler du coup de foudre.

Je ne l'avais jamais vécu.

Et ça venait de m'arriver, dans cette cafétéria si désespérément banale d'une minuscule ville de province.

Je souffrais.

Véritablement. La douleur morale me donnait l'impression d'avoir un trou béant dans la poitrine.

J'étais désespérément amoureuse d'un garçon qui ne savait même pas que j'existais.

Je me sentais totalement nulle.

Lui et moi n'appartenions pas au même monde.

C'était un code non écrit mais que tout le monde connaissait. A Forks comme à Phoenix, comme sans doute n'importe ou dans le monde, il y avait les passe-partout, les nuls et les stars.

A Phoenix j'avais été une passe partout et ici j'étais une nulle.

Lui était uns star.

Et les stars ne regardent même pas les nuls. Si les stars sont sympas, elles se contentent d'ignorer les nuls, et de ne pas s'en moquer.

Les jours suivants j'ai glané des informations au hasard des conversations entendues.

L'avantage d'être dans un établissement ou seulement 320 élèves sont scolarisés.

La perfection avait un nom: Edward Cullen.

En terminale scientifique avec Jasper Hale dont la sœur, Rosalie, sortait peut-être avec Edward. Les filles insistaient beaucoup sur le peut-être, pleines d'espoir.

La petite brune que je trouvais parfaite s'appelait Alice. Elle était en 1° et elle était la sœur d'Edward.

J'aimais les observer, autant que cela me minait.

J'aurais tellement voulu être comme eux.

Belle, riche, populaire.

Ils avaient tout ce que je n'avais pas. Ils étaient tout ce que je ne serais jamais.

Certains jours j'avais tellement envie d'être dans les bras d'Edward Cullen que mon ventre en était douloureux.

Il était mon paradis et mon enfer sur terre.

J'aurais pu continuer longtemps comme ça, à seulement le regarder de loin, mais, en octobre ma prof de littérature m'a retenue après le cours.

« Bella…tu es une étudiante brillante, mais tu es d'une timidité maladive…Tu sais que je tiens un club de théatre?Je voudrais que tu te joignes à nous, cela t'aidera à prendre confiance en toi! »

J'ai refusé le plus poliment possible.

Mais un peu plus tard dans la journée, Angela, la fille du pasteur Weber, et la seul personne du Lycée à ma parler gentiment, est venue me voir.

Elle était douce, et gentille et j'ai finit par accepter de faire un essai d'une heure à ce club de théâtre.

Le mardi soir, quand je suis arrivée dans la salle j'ai faillit m'évanouir.

Il était là.

Je ne suis pas sure qu'il m'ait remarquée.

Je le dévorais des yeux, le plus discrètement possible.

Il souriait et riait souvent. Il était décontracté, heureux, bien dans sa peau.

Le strict contraire de moi.

Jasper et Alice étaient dans le cours également.

Alice jouait le role de Juliette.

Un instant j'ai fermé les rêvais que je tenais le role de Juliette et Edward celui de Roméo.

Quand j'ai à nouveau ouvert les yeux ma gorge s'est nouée.

Alice était la plus belle des Juliette.

J'étais follement amoureuse d'Edward, mais j'aimais presque autant sa soeur Alice.

Alice était belle, frivole, douée, intelligente, drole, sexy,tout, elle était tout.

Et je rêvais d'être elle. Ou au moins d'être amie avec elle. Je devais la regarder avec une telle intensité qu'elle a du le sentir et elle m'a regardée. Elle m'a sourit et j'ai fixé mes vieilles converses.

Alice Cullen m'avait sourit. Dans ma vie, cela avait bien plus de valeur qu'un baiser d'Orlando Blum...

Le deuxième cours, faisant preuve d'une témérité tout à fait inhabituelle j'ai heurté volontairement Edward, pour le toucher, et sentir son odeur.

Je me suis excusée en rougissant comme une tomate. Il m'a lancé un bref coup d'œil et a marmonné « c'est rien petite »

J'ai pleuré toute la soirée.

Je n'étais rien.

Je ne serais jamais rien pour lui.

Juste une petite maladroite dans un cours de théâtre dont il oublierait tout sitôt les portes de la fac ouvertes.

Ma passion confinait à l'obsession. Il me fascinait.

Le voir m'apportait desespoir et réconfort.

Il était ma drogue. Ma raison de vivre et de souffrir.

Je n'espérais rien, mais je rêvais les yeux ouverts.

Début décembre la prof a préparé le gouter de Noël

Elle allait avoir un bébé et j'étais heureuse pour elle.

Vraiment heureuse.

Je savais qu'elle se doutait que j'étais amoureuse d'Edward Cullen.

C'était sans doute transparent, et quiconque aurait prit la peine de m'observer l'aurait comprit.

Mais personne ne me regardait jamais.

Elle voulait qu'on se fasse des cadeaux. C'était une bonne idée. Mais j'avais un drole de pressentiment.

J'ai pioché le nom d'Edward.

Je me demande dans quelle mesure ce n'était pas fait exprès.

La prof m'a fait piocher la première et j'ai prit le papier posé sur le dessus.

Quand j'ai lu le nom , j'ai rougit puis j'ai regardé Kate, la prof. Elle m'a fait un clin d'œil.

La terreur m'a saisie à la gorge.

Je ne savais absolument pas quoi lui offrir.

Je paniquais.

Ma tête était vide.

Mon cœur prêt à exploser.

Le lendemain j'ai décidé de cesser de le fixer sans arret: il allait finir par s'en apercevoir, et il me restait un minimum d'amour propre.

Alors j'ai prit un livre pour me donner une contenance pendant le repas de midi.

Ca a fonctionné.

J'étais plongée dans ma lecture quand j'ai entendu une voix me parler.

J'ai cru avoir des hallucinations parce que c'était SA voix.

En relevant la tête je l'ai vu, assis en face de moi, à ma table.

J'ai eu peur. Horriblement peur que quelqu'un lui ait dit que j'étais amoureuse de lui et qu'il vienne pour me remettre en place.

Au lieu de ça il m'a parlé d'un cadeau pour le bébé de la prof. J'ai accepté d'y participer.

Mes oreilles bourdonnaient, je devais faire de gros efforts pour ne pas m'évanouir. Il s'est un peu moqué de moi, sur le fait que je lisais mais ne mangeais pas, et j'ai lutté contre les larmes.

Ce soir-là j'ai à nouveau pleuré dans mon lit.

Ma mère me manquait de plus en plus, et j'étais amoureuse de l'homme de ma vie.

Il était seulement dommage que je ne sois pas la femme de sa vie.

Cette nuit là, pour la première fois, je rêvais d'Edward Cullen.

C'était un rêve compliqué, aberrant. J'avais revu le bal des vampires avec mon père le WE précédent, et dans mon rêve Edward était un vampire et moi je le suppliais:

« embrasse moi! »

Et lui me répondait:

« je ne peux pas, j'ai tellement envie de boire ton sang! »

Et moi, implorante:

« tue moi! Je m'en moque! Tue moi mais aime moi! »

Et c'était exactement ça.

Aime-moi…


	9. pain

J'étais de moins en moins à mon aise.

Edward Cullen me dévisageait souvent.

J'étais sure que quelqu'un lui avait dit que j'étais amoureuse de lui.

Comme à aucun moment l'idée que lui puisse l'être ou le devenir de moi un jour ne m'a traversé l'esprit, j'ai tout fait pour donner le change.

Malgré mon violent désir je ne le regardais plus jamais.

Du moins directement.

Je l'observais à la dérobée, ou en cachette, planquée à un angle de mur, derrière un livre à la cafétéria et derrière une colonne.

J'en étais arrivée à la conclusion qu'il ne sortait pas avec Rosalie Hale.

Celle-ci téléphonait plusieurs fois par jour, ou recevait des appels, et à chaque fois son visage s'éclairait et son expression se modifiait.

Je savais qu'elle avait son amoureux au téléphone, qui n'était donc pas Edward.

Celui-ci avait un air soucieux par moment.

Plusieurs fois je l'ai surpris à me regarder fixement.

Je paniquais à l'idée qu'il sache, et qu'il se moque de moi…

Presque en même temps un incident s'est produit en cours de gym.

Le prof m'avait obligée à jouer au basket et je suis assez violement rentrée dans Mike Newton.

Il m'avait réceptionné contre son torse et avait posé ses mains sur mes hanches pour m'empêcher de tomber.

Il m'avait regardé d'un air gourmand en me disant

« hé! Mais tu as de très belles formes Swan! Pourquoi tu te caches comme ça? »

Je n'avais rien osé répliqué, tachant de retrouver suffisamment d'équilibre pour me dégager de son étreinte et il en avait profité pour caresser furtivement ma poitrine.

J'avais reculé vivement, honteuse.

De ce jour-là il ne me lâcha pas.

Tous les jours il venait me parler, me proposer une sortie au cinéma ou même un restaurant.

J'étais mortifiée.

Mike Newton était un adolescent lambda, ni beau ni laid, gentil mais lourd. J'aurais pu, dans d'autres circonstances, sortir avec lui quelque temps, pour me distraire et entrer dans un groupe.

Mais c'était tout bonnement impossible.

J'aimais Edward.

Et bien que je me traite mentalement d'idiote, sachant parfaitement que c'était en pure perte, je lui étais fidèle…

Mike ne voulait pas comprendre.

J'avais beau être glaciale avec lui, il remettait ça chaque jour.

Mais quelque chose réchauffait un peu mon cœur.

Depuis qu'elle m'avait sourit pendant le club de théâtre, Alice Cullen me faisait toujours un clin d'œil ou un sourire quand on se croisait dans les couloirs.

Jasper était souvent avec elle.

Il lui portait son sac.

Ce détail peut paraitre anodin, mais pour moi c'était le summum du romantisme.

Il se souciait vraiment d'elle. Il n'était pas à ses cotés pour la frime ou le sexe, non, il l'aimait pour de vrai.

Plusieurs fois j'avais assisté à leurs retrouvailles, à midi ou le soir. La toute première chose que Jasper Hale faisait c'était de lui prendre son sac de l'épaule et ensuite seulement il l'embrassait.

Je ne sais pas si les autres filles avaient remarqué ça.

J'étais contente pour Alice qui avait l'air d'une chouette fille.

Mais d'un autre coté ça me déchirait le cœur.

J'aurais bien voulu qu'on fasse ça pour moi.

Je me souviens avoir sourit toute seule en me disant que Mike Newton n'était certainement pas le genre de garçon à porter le sac de sa petite amie.

A lui tripoter les seins sans doute, mais pas porter son sac…

Je réfléchissais désespérément pour trouver quoi offrir à Edward Cullen .

Je n'avais aucune idée, et un budget minuscule.

Qui s'était encore amenuisé puisque je voulais participer au cadeau du bébé de Kate.

J'ai même demandé conseil à mon père.

Il a réfléchit un long moment puis m'a dit:

« un bouchon pour la pêche? c'est pas cher ça, et par ici ça sert toujours! »

Je l'ai remercié en soupirant.

J'ai essayé d'imaginer Edward Cullen en train de pêcher mais le personnage ne cadrait pas vraiment avec l'activité.

J'ai commis l'erreur d'en parler à ma mère au téléphone.

Avec des antennes dignes d'un signal GPS, elle a tout de suite compris que c'était plus qu'un cadeau que je voulais offrir à Edward.

« tu es amoureuse de lui ma chérie? »

J'ai soufflé.

« oui, un peu. Mais c'est sans issu et je ne veux même pas en parler. Je ne sais pas quoi lui offrir et en plus je ne peux pas mettre plus de 10 dollars »

Ma voix s'était mise à trembler.

J'avais tellement l'habitude de pleurer, ces derniers temps, que parfois je ne m'apercevais que je sanglotais qu'en sentant les larmes tomber sur mes mains.

Ma mère a eu une bonne idée:

« tu peux lui faire des cookies maison et les disposer dans un petit panier, ça ne te coutera que quelques dollars et ce sera sympa et personnalisé! »

L'idée m'a plu.

Le lendemain j'ai trouvé un petit panier au supermarché, qui ne coutait que 4 dollars.

J'ai décidé de cuire les cookies la veille au soir, bien sur.

Plusieurs fois je me suis demandée qui pouvait bien avoir pioché mon nom.

Je me suis offert une nouvelle crise de larmes en pensant que la personne devait être bien embêtée d'être tombée sur moi…

Il faisait froid, de plus en plus.

Le matin, mon père m'emmenait au Lycée dans la voiture de patrouille, ce qui, bien évidemment, ajoutait à ma popularité.

Le soir je rentrais à pieds la plupart du temps.

J'avais un peu plus d'une demi-heure de marche, c'était faisable, mais cela me pesait les jours ou je finissais tard et qu'il faisait nuit.

Ce mardi là j'étais fatiguée.

Mais le cours de théâtre m'a fait du bien.

Je ne jouais qu'un tout petit rôle, mais Angela m'encourageait, et la prof aussi.

Je me sentais mieux avec mon texte, et Alice, à qui je donnais la réplique me souriait avec gentillesse.

N'importe quoi pouvant me rapprocher un peu d'elle me faisait plaisir.

Alice avait le vie dont je rêvais.

Elle était belle, riche, intelligente, avait des parents qui s'aimaient et l'aimaient, un frère qui avait l'air de l'adorer, un petit ami beau et gentil et une amie, Rosalie , qui l'écoutait vraiment quand elles parlaient…

Je n'avais absolument aucun espoir d'approcher Edward un jour, mais ces derniers temps j'avais l'impression que je pourrais peut-être devenir, non pas amie, mais disons un peu copine avec Alice.

C'était pour elle que je continuais le club de théâtre.

Parce que sentir le regard d'Edward Cullen sur moi durant toute l'heure, sans savoir pourquoi il me fixait ainsi, à hésiter entre « quelqu'un lui a dit que j'étais folle de lui » et « mais non il s'en est aperçu tout seul » était vraiment difficile.

J'ai du prendre mon courage à deux mains pour lui remettre l'enveloppe contenant ma cotisation pour le cadeau du bébé de Kate.

J'ai eu peur, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas de quoi il s'agissait.

Je me demandais s'il avait peur que je lui ai écrit une lettre d'amour, ou un truc dans le genre.

Je savais que je devais être rouge comme une tomate, mais j'ai réussi à articuler quelques mots.

Il m'a sourit quand il a comprit et j'ai trouvé la force de ne pas m'évanouir…

Ce soir-là j'étais fatiguée. Mon sac pesait lourd sur mon épaule et j'avais le moral dans les chaussettes à l'idée de rentrer à pieds.

Je ne pouvais pas appeler mon père qui était parti en renfort à Port Angeles jusqu'au lendemain.

J'ai hésité à appeler son adjoint, mais celui-ci avait une femme et un petit bébé et je n'ai pas osé les déranger.

Sur le parking j'ai vu Jasper Hale ouvrir la porte de sa voiture à Alice et j'ai aussi vu Edward Cullen attendre patiemment dans la sienne.

Jasper a croisé mon regard et a paru hésiter. J'ai baissé la tête. Quand je l'ai relevée il était assis en train d'embrasser Alice.

Edward m'a regardée, j'ai vu ses yeux dans le rétroviseur.

J'ai rajusté ma capuche parce que mon visage était tout mouillé et j'ai branché mon MP3. Je voulais être portée par la musique.

J'ai essayé de marcher sans penser à rien, juste aux accords de guitare de Muse, prête à me passer ma chanson préférée, Super Massive Black Hole en boucle jusque chez moi.

Je remontais la rue, longeant l'école élémentaire.

Comme chaque soir j'ai pensé à ma mère.

J'ai sourit en me souvenant comme j'étais contente de déjeuner avec les maitresses, parce que ma mère était l'une d'elle, quand j'avais 6 ou 7 ans.

Je faisais attention ou je mettais les pieds.

Il faisait sombre sur cette portion de route.

Je ne regardais pas la route, et j'avais mis la musique assez fort.

Brusquement j'ai vu des phares m' éclairer violement et inhabituellement.

Je me suis retournée et j'ai vu les phares arriver.

Droit sur moi.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de bouger.

La voiture était déjà sur moi.

Le choc m'a surprise.

J'ai eu la respiration coupée.

Juste ça.

Ca et puis j'ai senti le sol sous moi.

C'était froid.

C'était mouillé.

Mais ça ne me dérangeait pas vraiment.

Respirer était difficile, mais j'étais enveloppée de coton et je me souviens avoir vaguement pensé que de toutes façons, respirer ne me servirait bientôt plus à rien.

La douleur est arrivée d'un coup.

Tellement violente, tellement intense que j'étais tétanisée.

C'était le genre de douleur qu'on ne crie pas. Elle vous prend, et ne vous lache plus.

Elle vous tue.

J'ai entendu des cris.

Ils provenaient de plus en plus loin.

Comme quand j'étais sous l'eau, à la piscine, et que j'entendais les ordres du prof enfin assourdis.

On me parlait, on me touchait aussi.

Je savais que je rêvais parce que j'ai reconnu la voix d'Edward.

Celle d'Alice aussi, qui me parlait tout le temps.

Même Jasper était là.

Ils pleuraient, et je savais que j'étais en train de mourir.

Mais mourir ne me dérangeait pas, pourvu simplement que la souffrance cesse.

Il m'a semblé entendre des sirènes.

Et la douleur s'en est allée.

Presque aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparue.

Remplacée par un drole de bourdonnement dans mes oreilles, et des picotements sur ma bouche et au bout de mes doigts.

La sensation de bien -être qui s'est emparée de moi à cet instant est inqualifiable. Je voulais que cela continue. Je voulais la mort que je sentais arriver.

J'ai eu le temps de penser que mes parents allaient avoir de la peine, alors qu'il ne fallait pas, c'était si bien, si doux de mourir.

Puis j'ai su que j'étais morte parce que la voix d'Edward Cullen m'appelait par mon prénom.

Et j'étais persuadée qu'Edward Cullen ne connaissait pas mon prénom.

-

-

-

-

-

**_Je précise que je reprend chaque chapitre du PDV de y en aura donc 7 en tout de son PDV à elle, respectant ce qui se passe dans ceux écrits du PDV d'Edward, en les adaptant bien entendu à ce que vit Bella et comment elle voit les choses._**

**_Tous les titres des chapitres sont en -ci "pain" sgnifie douleur en anglais._**

**_Je ne pensais pas que la situation de Bella rencontrerait tellement d'échos._**

**_Certaines review m'ont mise au bord des larmes._**

**_Je suis sure que chacun d'entre vous (y-a-t-il vraiment des hommes qui lisent cette fic?!) est une personne formidable, et parfois se lancer et oser aller à la rencontre des autres peut suffire à changer le cours des choses._**

**_Je vous aime toutes beaucoup, prenez soin de vous!_**


	10. hope

La douleur m' a réveillée.

J'ai mis longtemps à comprendre ce qui se passait.

Une jeune femme m'aidait à vomir.

Ca me faisait mal au ventre, mes poumons étaient en feu.

Puis j'ai replongé dans le noir.

Il m'a semblé entendre des voix.

Celle de mon père, remerciant quelqu'un en pleurant, puis sa voix tout prêt de mon oreille: « tu as eu un accident Bella, le petit Cullen t'a renversé avec sa voiture, mais tu vas bien, tu vas guérir très vite! » et aussi celle d'un homme que je n'ai pas identifié: « ne vous en faites pas Charlie, même si Edward n'est pas responsable de l'accident sa mère et moi nous payerons les frais que votre assurance ne couvre pas ».

Je ne savaiis pas quand je les entendais. Ca m'a semblé durer longtemps et revenir plusieurs fois.

Longtemps après sans doute mais pour moi ces deux moments ont été concomitants, mon père m'a embrassée frénétiquement, plus sans doute qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait depuis ma naissance, et Edward Cullen m'a parlé.

Je ne pouvais pas le voir, parce que mes yeux refusaient d'obéir à mon cerveau, mais je l'entendais me parler.

Je ne voyais qu'une seule raison au fait qu'il me parle: je devais avoir oublier de participer au cadeau du bébé de Kate. Ca m'étonnait un peu, j'aimais tellement la prof de littérature…Mais j'avais soif, une soif dévorante, et j'ai du réussir à boire parce que je me suis rendormie, plus paisiblement.

Je n'entendais plus les voix, je dormais vraiment.

Et quand j'ai suffisamment retrouvé mes esprits il n'était plus là pour me confirmer quoi que se soit.

Je dormais par intermittence, puis la douleur me réveillait, et alors je geignais tant je souffrais, mon père me prenait la main, une infirmière arrivait, je la regardais injecter quelque chose dans ma perfusion et je replongeais avec soulagement dans le néant.

A un moment mon réveil a été plus inconfortable que douloureux.

J'avais envie de faire pipi.

J'avais mal, mais l'envie d'uriner me paralysait.

Mon père a courageusement paniqué, il a sonné et est sorti en courant de la chambre pendant qu'on me mettais un horrible truc en plastique froid sous les fesses. J'ai pu me soulager et j'ai un peu pleuré, de honte et de douleur.

Quand je me suis à nouveau réveillée mon cerveau a pu analyser ce qui m'arrivait.

J'étais couchée dans un lit d'hôpital, avec un pansement qui me serrait les cotes, respirer était laborieux, je souffrais, mais j'étais vivante.

Mon père m'a expliqué les circonstances de l'accident, et j'ai un peu médité sur l'ironie de ma vie, qui me précipitait sous la voiture d'Edward Cullen. Certes j'avais espéré qu'il me remarque, mais je me serais contentée de quelque chose de moins dramatique.

Je me concentrais essentiellement sur ma respiration.

Le père d'Edward et Alice est venu me voir. C'est lui qui m'avait opérée.

Je l'ai remercié et il m'a serré la main .

Edward est venu à nouveau me voir, avec sa sœur Alice. Elle n'est pas resté longtemps. Je crois qu'elle pleurait.

Je souffrais mais j'essayais de faire bonne figure.

Il m'a demandé pardon et je lui ai dit qu'il n'y avait rien à pardonner: c'était un accident.

Sa présence me dérangeait.

Je savais que je devais avoir une tête affreuse, et je supportais mal qu'il me voit ainsi.

Heureusement lui non plus n'est pas resté longtemps.

J'ai dormit, cette nuit là.

Ca faisait du bien.

Je ne confondais plus les moments, le jour et la nuit.

En me réveillant, je savais qu'on était jeudi.

La tête me tournait encore mais je n'avais plus mal, sauf si je bougeais.

Le docteur Cullen m'a fait lever. Ca a été incroyablement difficile, et ça m'a épuisée, mais je me suis levée . J'ai serré les dents pour ne pas crier et seulement deux ou trois gémissements m'ont échappé.

Je me suis recouchée, tremblante, en sueur et épuisée, et le docteur Cullen m'a sourit. Dans ses yeux il m'a semblé lire du respect.

« tu es immensément courageuse Bella…J'espère que tu le sais »

Je n'ai rien répondu.

Une infirmière souriante m'a aidée à faire ma toilette.

J'ai pu me brosser les dents et ça m'a fait un bien incroyable.

Elle m'a brossé un peu les cheveux, mais ils étaient terriblement emmêlés.

Rapidement mon père est arrivé.

Juste après lui un fleuriste m'a amené plusieurs bouquets, et des cartes .

J'ai lu tous les petits mots, médusée.

Beaucoup d'élèves du Lycée, tous ceux de ma classe, tous les profs, et même le proviseur m'envoyaient leurs vœux de rétablissement.

J'étais effarée.

Je n'avais pas encore droit aux visites, mais le docteur Cullen m'a informé que beaucoup de gens souhaitent venir me voir.

Je n'ai as su quoi répondre.

Ca me paraissait surréaliste.

Je lui ai demandé quand je pourrais sortir.

Il a éclaté de rire.

« et bien voici la meilleure des preuves que tu guéris vite et bien Bella! Pour répondre à ta question je dirais en milieu de semaine prochaine »

En fin d'après-midi Edward est venu, seul.

Je n'avais pas le droit de recevoir des visites, sauf celle du fils du chirurgien, et accessoirement celui qui m'avait renversée apparemment!

J'étais gênée.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire.

Il était évident qu'il s'en voulait pour l'accident, ce que je comprenais.

Je répondais aux questions qu'il me posait, mais il ne s'en tenait pas aux banalités.

Il devait savoir que j'aimais lire, parce qu'il m'a demandé si j'avais des livres.

Mais mon père avait oublié de m'en amener, il était assez chamboulé.

Alors Edward s'est absenté et il est revenu avec des BD et des livres de poche qu'il avait acheté à la librairie du hall de l'hôpital.

J'étais gênée, mais en même temps j'étais ravie.

J'allais avoir quelque chose de lui que je pourrais garder.

Quoi qu'il se passe je pourrai me raccrocher à ces bouquins, offerts par le garçon que j'aimais.

Lui aussi aimait lire.

Le silence entre nous n'a été entrecoupé que par nos rires et nos commentaires sur les BD.

J'étais bien, pas totalement détendue mais bien.

La tête m'a tourné rapidement mais sa visite m'avait fait un bien incroyable.

Le soir j'ai eu le droit de manger.

Je n'ai eu qu'une soupe et une compote, mais je n'ai pas pu tout finir.

J'ai à nouveau bien dormit.

Le lendemain je me suis levée presque seule.

J'ai pu faire ma toilette au lavabo de la salle de bain.

J'ai grimacé en apercevant mon pansement dans le miroir, mais l'infirmière m'a juré que la cicatrice serait minime et presque invisible avec le temps.

Mon sein droit avait un gros bleu. Il était douloureux.

Le docteur Cullen est venu avec une consœur pour qu'elle examine mon sein. Je lui en ait été infiniment reconnaissante.

On m'a descendue en salle de radio, parce que la collègue du père d'Edward, j'ai compris plus tard qu'elle était la tante de Jasper et Rosalie Hale, voulait voir ça de plus prêt et elle m'a fait une échographie.

Elle m'a adressé un sourire:

« tout va bien ma petite, ta poitrine n'a pas été endommagée, tu n'auras pas de séquelles! Ce vilain bleu va disparaitre avec le temps, je vais te donner une crème que tu appliqueras trois fois par jour »

Quand elle m'a remontée dans ma chambre, mon père m'y attendait.

Et deux de mes profs aussi.

Le prof de maths et celui de physique/chimie, mais on ne peut pas tout avoir non plus!

J'étais heureuse de les voir.

Entre midi et deux j'ai aussi reçu la visite de mon prof d'histoire et de la moitié de ma classe.

Tous marchaient sur des œufs et chuchotaient.

Mais les voir faisait du bien quand même.

Tyler Crowley est passé. Je lui ai dit que je ne lui en voulais pas.

Il était mal, sans doute plus mal que moi.

Plusieurs fois je lui ai répété ne pas lui en vouloir, savoir que c'était un accident.

Il est reparti un peu soulagé.

Mike Newton est venu avec ses parents.

J'ai joué les grandes malades pour qu'il ne reste pas longtemps.

Il m'a offert un gilet signalétique jaune fluo et j'ai rit. C'était drôle à mes yeux, mais j'ai comprit que son père et lui étaient sérieux.

Je leur ai sourit.

Ils n'étaient pas méchants, mais ce n'étaient pas eux que j'avais envie de voir…

J'attendais, de plus en plus fébrilement, sa venue à lui…

Kate est arrivée et la voir m'a donné la pêche.

On a discuté un moment, et quand on a frappé à la porte je ne pensais plus à Edward.

Mais c'était lui.

Il m'a sourit en voyant Kate et le bonheur m'a brulé la poitrine.

Il m'amenait des livres, des livres à lui!

On a lu et on a discuté.

J'étais spontanée à présent.

Il avait l'air content d'être là.

Nous avons rit plusieurs fois.

Il m'a dit qu'il reviendrait le lendemain, et il a tenu parole.

C'était un samedi et il est resté avec moi de 13h00 à 19h00.

Alice m'a étourdie en papotant sans cesse pendant 2h00 et Edward a finit par la mettre dehors. Jasper et Rosalie Hale sont venus me voir aussi, j'étais peu à l'aise en face de la belle Rosalie mais elle m'a sourit plusieurs fois, et même embrassée en partant.

Angela est venue aussi, et des profs également.

Mais seule la présence d'Edward comptait.

Le dimanche il est à nouveau veux passer toute l'après-midi avec moi.

Même mon père m'a fait la réflexion, le soir au téléphone, qu'il n'avait pas l'attitude d'un garçon qui veut juste se faire pardonner.

Il était doux, et vraiment gentil.

Il me faisait rire.

J'étais bien avec lui et lui paraissait bien avec moi.

Le dimanche soir j'ai eu du mal à m'endormir.

Je commençais à espérer…

Peut-être que je pourrais devenir amie avec lui, je ne pensais pas à devenir sa petite amie, je n'étais pas stupide, mais je m'imaginais manger à leur table à la cafétéria du Lycée…

Et c'était déjà extraordinaire…

C'était comme si tous mes rêves se réalisaient spontanément. Je flottais sur un petit nuage. Je me sentais plus heureuse que je ne l'avais été depuis bien longtemps.

Et puis le lundi est arrivé.

Je me suis levée seule, j'ai fait ma toilette seule, ma mère a réussit à me parler d'autre chose que de l'accident au téléphone, j'ai mangé un peu mieux et je savais qu'Edward devait revenir le soir.

Mais à 15h00 on a toqué à la porte de ma chambre.

C'était Tanya Denali. Je savais qui elle était, mais sa présence dans ma chambre m'a coupé le souffle.

Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'elle vienne me voir.

Elle a été adorable, au début.

Elle m'amenait des chocolats et elle m'a aidée à me démêler les cheveux.

Elle me brossait avec douceur quand d'une voix tendre elle a commencé à me parler d'Edward:

« bien sur tu as été blessée ma chérie, mais Edward est dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou à cause de cet accident. Le proviseur lui a ordonné de venir te voir tous les jours, pour se faire pardonner, et aussi parce qu'il se doutait que personne ne viendrait te voir…Edward doit être gentil avec toi s'il ne veut pas être collé le restant de l'année…Il en a marre d'ailleurs. C'est un garçon, tu sais comment ils sont, passer du temps avec une petite gamine comme toi n'est pas son truc. Les garçons comme Edward aiment les filles mures, physiquement, surtout. Mais je te trouve tellement gentille, Edward dit que tu es une petite gourde mais tu es juste très jeune, un peu naïve, évidement les garçons n'aiment pas ça, mais tu vas murir un jour ou l'autre, non? »

Je n'ai pas répondu.

La douleur me serrait la gorge, m'empêchant de respirer.

Tanya m'a déposé un baiser sur le front, a caressé ma joue et avant de partir elle m'a glissé:

« si c'est toi qui ne veut plus voir Edward, alors le proviseur ne les collera pas, n'est-ce pas? »

A aucun moment je n'ai mit la parole de Tanya en doute. Tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit était tellement logique. Une petite voix me répétait que je le savais depuis le début, que je m'étais bêtement bercée d'illusions.

Je n'ai pas pleuré. C'était trop douloureux.

J'avais été une idiote de croire qu'Edward Cullen pouvait m'apprécier, me trouver sympa.

J'étais une nulle, une idiote…

Il est arrivé à 17h00 et j'ai réussit à ne pas craquer.

Il a senti mon trouble et je l'ai vu paniquer.

J'avais envie qu'il reste, et j'avais envie qu'il parte.

J'avais envie que tout redevienne comme avant.

Mais je ne pouvais pas accepter qu'il vienne me voir pour de mauvaises raisons.

Alors, quand il m'a demandé s'il pourrait venir me voir chez moi j'ai rassemblé mes maigres forces et le peu de courage que je possédais, et, sans le regarder j'ai dit:

« je préfèrerais que tu ne viennes plus. »

-

-

-

-

-

**_Je suis contente et surprise que ce PDV rencontre chez vous un tel écho._**

**_Bella est malheureuse, timide, introvertie, et je suis étonnée de faire passer tant de sentiments dans lesquels vous vous retrouvez parce que moi je suis au contraire exubérante et extravertie, et j'ai une assez forte propension à l'optimisme et donc au bonheur! J'espère en tous les cas que cette lecture vous fait du bien!_**

**_Mec surprise: tu lis donc tout! Super! Ça me fait plaisir! merci!_**

**_À part ça je viens de me créer un twitter, sous mon pseudo d'auteure, donc si ça vous dit de discuter avec moi via twitter, vous trouverez le lien dans mon profil!_**


	11. happiness

Je ne crois pas avoir dans ma vie eu à prononcer des mots plus difficiles que ceux-là.

Je voulais qu'il revienne.

Je voulais qu'il reste.

Je voulais passer chaque seconde du reste de ma vie avec lui.

Mais je voulais que ce soit pour de bonnes raisons.

Pas parce qu'il avait pitié de moi ou qu'il y était obligé.

J'ai vu qu'il était choqué.

Mais je luttais contre les larmes et cette tache était trop difficile et trop prenante pour que je puisse me concentrer sur autre chose.

Au bout de quelques secondes il m'a demandé pourquoi.

Je m'y attendais.

J'ai mis un peu de temps à trouver la force de le faire, mais j'ai réussit à articuler:

« écoutes, je sais que tu te sens coupable mais je vais mieux, je serai bientôt guérie, et puis cet accident n'était pas ta faute, OK? Alors je voudrais que tu arrêtes d'avoir pitié de moi. Je ne suis pas une fille très intéressante, je sais bien que tu viens me voir parce que tu veux te faire pardonner, pas parce que tu me trouves marrante ou sympa. Alors on en reste là , tu reprends ta vie et moi la mienne. »

Je faisais de mon mieux pour retenir encore un peu mes larmes.

Il allait franchir la porte de ma chambre d'hôpital et ne jamais revenir et j'aurais le restant de mes jours pour pleurer.

Mais il n'est pas parti.

Il m'a dévisagée avec un air ahuri.

J'ai craqué.

C'était trop dur.

J'ai éclaté en sanglots.

La peine et le chagrin m'envahissaient. J'avais envie de lui hurler dessus. De lui dire de partir. De rester. Je ne savais plus. Je voulais que quelque chose se passe.

Il m'a demandé:

« Bella, pourquoi penses-tu que je viens ici? Parce que j'ai pitié de toi? »

Je ne pouvais pas parler mais j'ai fait oui de la tête.

Evidemment que je le pensais. Non en fait je le savais…

Il a voulu me prendre dans ses bras mais je savais que je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

Combien de fois avais-je rêvé être dans ses bras?

Mais pas comme ça.

Je voulais être dans ses bras parce qu'il m'aimait, pas parce qu'il avait pitié de moi.

Je l'ai repoussé.

J'ai trouvé la force de le repousser et je me suis laissée glisser sur mon lit, j'avais envie de me recroqueviller , de me terrer dans mon nid comme le petit animal blessé que j'étais.

J'ai senti sa main, chaude et douce sur ma tête, me caressant doucement les cheveux et ça a été plus que je ne pouvais supporter.

Je pleurais tant que mes cotes étaient douloureuses.

Je l'ai entendu rire.

Et j'ai souhaité être morte le jour de l'accident.

Voilà, ça m'arrivait.

Il avait compris et il se moquait de moi.

J'ai senti sa présence à coté de moi sur le lit et ses bras me serrer contre lui.

J'étais au bord de l'évanouissement.

« tu sais, si j'avais simplement voulu me faire pardonner, ou alléger ma culpabilité, je me serais contenté de te faire livrer des roses et des chocolats tous les jours. Je ne serais pas venu ainsi chaque fois que je le pouvais pour parler et rire avec toi… »

Je ne savais pas s'il mentait ou pas.

J'étais très prêt de lui et son odeur m'intoxiquait.

Je devais savoir, néanmoins.

Sa chaleur me faisait du bien.

J'ai réalisé que j'avais eu froid toute l'après-midi.

Depuis la visite de Tanya le froid ne m'avait pas quitté.

Je ne sais pas comment mais j'ai réussit à le regarder en face.

Je n'avais plus rien à perdre.

« ce n'est pas ce qu'on m'a dit! »

Il a eu un air effrayant, de colère absolu.

« qui t'a dit quoi?! »

« Tanya…Elle est venue me voir et elle m'a dit que tout le monde au Lycée savait que tu venais me voir parce que le proviseur te l'avait ordonné et que tu n'en pouvais plus de me supporter, que je n'étais qu'une gourde et »

Je n'ai pas pu continuer.

Il s'est jeté sur moi et un quart de seconde j'ai cru qu'il allait me frapper.

Mais ses mains ont prit mon visage en coupe et ses lèvres se sont posées sur les miennes.

Pour la deuxième fois en quelques jours j'ai cru mourir.

C'était mon premier baiser.

Et il était parfait.

Intense.

Doux.

Passionné.

Avide.

Et ça a duré longtemps.

Je ne voulais pas arrêter.

Jamais.

Nous nous serrions l'un contre l'autre, j'avais emprisonné son cou entre mes bras et il me tenait fermement contre son torse.

Et nos langues virevoltaient.

Je m'étais souvent demandée comment c'était d'embrasser un garçon.

Et je découvrais que c'était à la fois terriblement bon, et incroyablement facile et naturel.

Pas besoin de prendre des cours.

Je n'étais pas gênée, ni dégoutée ni timide ni rien.

C'était bon, tout simplement.

J'avais conscience de ce que je faisais.

J'embrassais Edward Cullen.

C'était lui qui avait initié ce baiser.

Lui que le faisait durer, autant que moi.

Lui qui caressait mon dos avec douceur et tendresse.

Je ne vouais pas penser. Mon cerveau enregistrait ce qui se passait mais était incapable de l'analyser.

Je ne réalisais pas complètement.

Je profitais juste du moment.

On a frappé à la porte et je me suis dégagée.

Je n'osais plus le regarder.

Son père est entré.

Il a comprit tout de suite.

Edward était à moitié couché à coté de moi sur le lit, nous étions rouges et je sentais mes lèvres bruler, elles devaient être rouges et gonflées.

Le docteur Cullen lui a dit qu'il était temps d'y aller.

« euh, oui, vas-y je te rejoins dans 1 minute! »

Il m'a caressé la joue et a passé sa main dans les cheveux de son fils.

Je n'oublierai jamais son regard sur moi juste avant qu'il ne sorte de ma chambre.

Ses yeux étaient doux, amusés, heureux.

Il était heureux que son fils m'embrasse.

Je commençais à réaliser.

Je venais d'embrasser Edward. Pour de vrai. Et il avait l'air heureux que ça soit arrivé…

Dès que son père a refermé la porte il s'est à nouveau emparé de mes lèvres.

J'ai répondu avidement.

J'avais envie de retrouver ces sensations de bonheur physique et émotionnel.

C'était fort, à nouveau.

C'était magique.

Je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrete, je n'étais pas sure de le supporter.

J'ai entendu son téléphone sonner. Je savais qu'on aurait du arrêter mais on n'en était pas capable.

Le docteur Cullen est venu le chercher en riant.

Ca a été dur de quitter ses bras.

Il me souriait.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça.

Et je me demandais si je ne rêvais pas.

Son regard était comme celui de Jasper quand il regardait Alice.

Il a enregistré mon numéro de portable.

Il m'a soufflé un baiser.

Je lui en ai envoyé un aussi.

Son père l'a littéralement trainé dehors et quand la porte s'est refermée j'ai pleuré à nouveau.

Mais de bonheur.

Je trépignais dans mon lit.

L'incroyable venait de se produire.

Je sortais avec Edward Cullen…

On a frappé à la porte et mon cœur s'est emballé, j'ai cru qu'il revenait.

Mais on m'amenait mon plateau repas.

C'était infect comme d'habitude…

Mais rien, absolument rien ne pouvait entamer ma bonne humeur.

Mon téléphone a sonné et j'ai faillit tomber de mon lit en me jetant sur ma table de nuit pour décrocher.

C'était bien Edward.

« hé ma puce! Qu'Est-ce que tu fais?! »

« de l'expérimentation! »

« QUOI? »

« oui! à mon avis la direction de l'hôpital se demande si un être humain peut vraiment avaler une semelle de chaussure avec du plâtre, alors je sers de cobaye. Evidemment ils appellent ça « du steak et de la purée » mais je ne suis pas dupe! »

Il riait.

J'étais capable de le faire rire! Mon cœur battait la chamade.

Il me téléphonait juste après m'avoir quittée. Il m'appelait ma puce…Je vivais mon rêve…

« demain je t'amènerai de la vraie nourriture mon bébé »

« je veux bien! D'autant plus que je vais devoir manger la cuisine de Charlie dès mercredi! »

Il m'appelait mon bébé…

Quand j'ai raccroché j'exultais.

J'ai téléphoné à ma mère.

Je l'ai réveillée et elle a eu peur.

Mais quand je lui ai dit que je sortais avec Edward elle était presque aussi heureuse que moi.

J'ai reçu des textos toute la soirée.

Le premier m'a transcendé:

« je pense à toi tout le temps mon bébé »

J'ai répondu:

« moi aussi mon bébé »

Il m'a appelée juste après.

Je fermais les yeux en entendant sa voix.

C'était si bon.

Je riais et je pleurais en même temps.

J'avais hâte de le revoir.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit là.

J'étais trop heureuse.

Le lendemain matin je me suis demandé comment j'allais occuper ma journée, en l'attendant.

Je sortais de la salle de bain quand je l'ai vu, dans ma chambre.

Son sourire me transportait à nouveau.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il soit là…

Je me suis assise sur se genoux pour l'embrasser.

J'aurais bien consacré ma vie à ça.

L'embrasser.

Je me voyais bien inscrire ça sur mes vœux d'orientation:

« métier souhaité: passer ma vie à embrasser Edward Cullen »

Il a du partir très vite parce que Jasper l'attendait pour l'amener au Lycée.

Il m'a laissé de quoi patienter .

Son propre MP3 avec des chansons qu'il avait téléchargé pour moi…

De la nourriture, et jamais je n'avais autant apprécié du riz au lait et des crêpes.

Et surtout, il m'avait écrit une lettre.

J'en ai appris par cœur chaque mot. Jamais je ne pourrais les oublier.

_« Bella, ton prénom est à présent pour moi le plus beau des mots d'amour, parce qu'il te désigne, toi, qui est la meilleure personne que j'ai jamais connu, qui est la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vu, qui est ma raison de vivre, ma vie toute entière, mon amour absolu, ma prise de conscience, ma rédemption et mon avenir._

_ Je veux tout avec toi, je veux tout de toi, je veux tout te donner, tout t'offrir, tout vivre. _

_Je veux t'aimer. _

_Je veux te rendre heureuse. J_

_e ne veux plus jamais être loin de toi. _

_Tu es ma vie désormais, je t'aime Bella, plus que moi-même, plus que je ne savais qu'il était possible d'aimer._

_Pour toujours._

_Edward »_

C'était une lettre d'amour enflammée ou je ne m'y connaissais pas.

Je lui ai envoyé des textos pour le remercier.

« merci pour tout Edward, et sache que je partage tes sentiments. B. »

Il me manquait mais en même temps le fait de l'attendre était excitant.

Je rêvais éveillée.

Je riais toute seule.

Le bonheur était presque douloureux.

Mon père m'a regardé d'un drôle d'air quand il est entré dans ma chambre.

« tes yeux brillent d'une manière incroyable Bee! »

Je lui ai tout dit.

Que je sortais avec lui. Avec Edward.

Il a eu une drôle d'expression mais il n'a pas commenté.

Dès qu'il a franchit ma porte ce soir là nous nous sommes embrassés.

Mon père était là mais rien ne me dérangeait.

Il était encore plus beau qu'avant.

C'était une sensation incroyable.

J'étais dans les bras d'Edward Cullen, en train de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, mais en même temps il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le garçon trop beau et trop inaccessible que j'avais tant admiré.

Il était mon petit ami, tout simplement, et il était doux et gentil.

C'était réel.

Et c'était bon.

Le mercredi je suis rentrée chez moi.

J'ai été heureuse de retrouver ma chambre, mes livres.

Mon père m'avait acheté une nouvelle chaise de bureau, une ergonomique.

Je me suis reposée un moment, parce que je souffrais encore de mes cotes et que le simple trajet chambre-parking et monter les escaliers m'avait épuisé.

Puis je me suis installée à mon bureau pour travailler un peu.

Edward est venu avec son père.

Je crois que je me suis jetée à son cou, autant que lui s'est jeté au mien.

On ne savait plus faire que ça.

S'embrasser, encore et encore.

Ca m'allait bien.

Le docteur Cullen a exigé que je l'appelle Carlisle désormais.

Il m'a refait mon pansement et Edward est resté.

Il m'a vue en soutien gorge et ça ne m'a pas dérangé, au contraire.

Ca m'excitait même assez.

Je voyais qu'il me trouvait belle.

Ses yeux me le disaient.

Sa virilité contre mon ventre et mes cuisses quand je l'ai embrassé sur mon rocking chair aussi.

J'étais fière.

Fière d'être celle qui lui faisait ressentir ça.

Il me désirait .Physiquement.

Et pour lui j'étais prête à tout.

J'avais envie de la chaleur de ses bras, de ses baisers, mais j'étais prête à aller plus loin.

Je ressentais moi aussi du désir physique pour lui.

Quand son père l'a tiré par le bras pour qu'ils partent, Edward m'a murmuré à l'oreille:

« je t'aime »

Je suis restée statufiée. Sa main a caressé ma joue et mon père a râlé, pour la forme.

Je suis descendue à la cuisine sans toucher aucune des marches.

Edward Cullen m'aimait…

Charlie avait été sympa avec moi et m'avait acheté un repas chez le traiteur.

Je finissais mon yaourt quand Edward m'a téléphoné pour me dire que j'étais invitée à passer le WE chez lui.

J'ai été abasourdie.

Mon ange gardien s'était enfin mit au boulot et rattrapait 15 ans à toute allure en réalisant tous mes vœux en un minimum de temps.

Mon père a parlé avec la mère d'Edward. Ce qu'elle lui a dit a eu l'air de le satisfaire et il a donné son accord.

Le soir, couchée dans mon lit, incapable de m'endormir, mon loup en peluche dans les bras, j'ai sourit à la vie.

J'étais bien.

J'étais heureuse.


	12. desire

L'après-midi du vendredi, j'ai compris le sens du mot « fébrilité »…

J'ai préparé mon sac pour le WE, et j'ai découvert que je n'avais rien à me mettre.

En fait, je le savais déjà, mais jusqu'à présent je m'en moquais.

Mais là j'avais le cœur serré parce qu'il me semblait que rien n'était assez bien pour aller chez les Cullen.

J'ai mit mon pyjama le plus neuf, des sous-vêtements, un jean ,une chemise et un gilet dans le seul sac que je possède qui ne soit pas un sac à dos, j'ai rajouté ma brosse à dent, du dentifrice, mon gel douche ,mon shampoing et j'ai renoncé à prendre mon parfum, parce que c'était un parfum çà la vanille tout bête, et que j'avais un peu honte, j'étais sure qu'Alice et Rosalie se parfumaient uniquement avec du parfum français hors de prix.

J'ai hésité à prendre un livre, puis j'ai finalement glissé mon exemplaire de Romeo et Juliette sur le dessus de mon sac.

Puis j'ai tourné en rond.

Un peu trop parce que juste avant l'heure ou Edward et sa mère devaient venir me chercher je n'étais plus sure de vouloir y aller, j'avais peur que ses parents me trouvent trop gamine, pas assez classe, j'avais peur de casser quelque chose, de commettre un impair, qu'Edward se rende compte que je n'étais vraiment qu'une cruche…

Et puis ils ont sonné à la porte.

Mon père est allé ouvrir tandis que j'essayais de ne pas tomber dans les escaliers.

Je me creusais la tête à la recherche d 'une excuse potable pour ne pas y aller, alors que mon cœur me hurlait de juste en profiter.

Et je l'ai vu.

Il se tenait sur le seuil de ma maison, et son sourire m'a tout fait oublier.

Je ne sais pas très bien comment j'ai réussit à ne pas me jeter dans ses bras mais mes doutes ont été balayés.

Bien sur que je voulais passer le WE chez lui, même si effectivement il se lassait de moi, au moins j'aurais vécu ça.

Il est passé à l'arrière avec moi dans la voiture de sa mère, qui était d'une incroyable gentillesse et m'a tout de suite demandé de l'appeler Esmée.

Edward m'a embrassée dès que la voiture a dépassé le coin de ma rue et ne m'a relâchée que quand on s'est garé.

J'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai découvert la maison dont tout le monde rêve.

Une maison toute en bois et verre, qui m'a parue sortie tout droit d'un magazine de déco.

J'ai dit à la mère d'Edward que je trouvais ça magnifique et je crois qu'elle a été contente de mon enthousiasme.

L'intérieur de la maison était à la hauteur de l'extérieur.

J'ai essayé de ne pas trop tout regarder comme la gamine ébahie que j'étais, et j'ai suivi Edward jusqu'à l'étage.

Il portait mon sac.

J'ai souri en pensant que pour moi le fait qu'il porte mon sac signifiait bien plus que le fait qu'il me tienne par la main…

Sa chambre était une vraie chambre de mec, mais elle était géniale.

Tout un pan de mur était une immense baie vitrée donnant sur la forêt.

Son lit était immense, la déco était sublime, beaucoup de bibelots style inca et tibétain.

Son bureau était grand et bien conçu. Il avait une chaine stéréo sans doute dernier cri, et des tonnes de bouquins, beaucoup de SF, bien sur, mais les grands classiques également. J'ai craqué sur sa chaise de bureau. Un fauteuil de président, plutôt. Tout en cuir noir, elle était élégante et hyper confortable.

Edward a déposé mon sac sur le canapé de cuir qui était situé contre le mur vitré et il m'a sourit.

Il m'a prit dans ses bras et m'a fait asseoir sur son lit.

Mon cœur battait à toute allure.

C'était la première fois que j'étais seule avec un garçon ,dans sa chambre, sur son lit.

Je ne pouvais pas me lasser de l'embrasser.

C'était une sensation presque irréelle.

Il m'a fait allonger et je ne demandais que ça.

Ses mains étaient douces, tendres. Il a commencé par caresser mon dos, mon ventre et puis il a fait passer ses mains sous mon pull.

J'ai frissonné tellement c'était bon. Je n'aurais pas cru que ça puisse être si bien…

Ca me donnait envie de tellement plus.

J'avais toujours pensé que les filles couchaient avec les garçons pour leur faire plaisir, pour ne pas les perdre, mais je commençais à penser autrement.

Alice est venue nous chercher.

Leur frère ainé, Emmett était arrivé.

La première chose qui m'a frappé en descendant a été l'expression de Rosalie.

Elle souriait, ses yeux brillaient, elle avait simplement l'air d'être heureuse.

Emmett était drôle, sympa.

Il m'a fait rire.

Il m'a chambrée, pourtant, et pas doucement, en m'accusant avec humour de m' être jetée sous la voiture d'Edward, mais c'était dit d'une telle manière que personne ne pouvait mal le prendre.

Carlisle avait fait des pizzas.

Au début j'étais légèrement méfiante (je vivais avec Charlie, après tout!) mais en fait elles étaient délicieuses.

J'en ai mangé deux grosses parts.

J'étais en train de me lécher les doigts quand j'ai senti qu'Alice me regardait avec insistance.

Elle m'a offert un sourire qui m'a fait presque autant chavirer que ceux d'Edward et avant que j'ai eu le temps de réaliser j'étais dans sa chambre, avec elle et Rose.

Elles m'ont coiffée et c'était agréable, puis elles ont décidé de se mettre en tenue de nuit, pour faire une soirée pyjama.

Je suis allée chercher mon pyjama dans la chambre d'Edward mais elles ont secoué la tête en souriant.

« Bella…tu ne peux pas porter un pyjama avec un petit cochon dessus quand tu es en couple voyons! »

Alice riait et j'ai sentit les larmes me monter aux yeux.

Rosalie a été sympa et j'ai bien vu qu'elle faisait des efforts pour ne pas me brusquer:

« tu sais Bella, tu es grande, tu n'es plus un bébé, de plus tu as de jolies formes, il te faut les mettre en valeur! »

Alice m'a prêté une nuisette à elle.

Elle me plaisait beaucoup.

Elle était à rayures bleues rouges et vertes. Le haut était taillé comme un soutien gorge et elle était très courte .J'étais certaine qu'elle devait très bien aller à Alice.

Mais j'avais des doutes pour moi.

Je l'ai enfilée devant Alice et Rose.

J'ai du me déshabiller devant elle pour ça.

J'étais gênée mais elles paraissaient parfaitement à leur aise.

Je me suis retrouvée en culotte et j'ai vérifié du coin de l'œil qu'elles ne me jugeaient pas du regard.

Elles me regardaient mais n'avaient pas l'air de se moquer ni rien.

J'ai enfilé la nuisette et je me suis regardée dans le miroir en pied trois face d'Alice.

Je ressemblais à une petite fille qui aurait voulu ressembler à sa grande sœur.

Mes épaules étaient trop maigres, ma poitrine trop mise en avant par la coupe de la nuisette, mes bras trop blancs, mes jambes trop dénudées.

Je me suis regardée de profil et ça a été pire.

Mes fesses ressortaient ainsi que ma poitrine.

Je faisais tout pour cacher mes seins et mes fesses au quotidien, parce que je n'assumais pas du tout ma poitrine, qui sans être grosse était..., enfin, j'avais des seins, et ça me gênait affreusement. Mes fesses étaient rebondies et je rêvais d'avoir des fesses qui passeraient inaperçues…

Rosalie a tapé dans ses mains:

« parfait! Elle te va très bien! »

Alice a sourit et s'est dévêtue à son tour pour enfiler sa propre nuisette.

Rosalie a fait de même.

Elles aussi se sont retrouvées presque nues devant moi et j'ai admiré leurs corps.

Alice était toute petite, très menue, sa taille, ses fesses, ses seins tout était menu, mais bien proportionné, elle était très belle, elle ressemblait à une fée.

Et Rosalie…

Elle était parfaite. Ses jambes étaient longues, sa poitrine magnifique, son ventre plat et bronzé malgré qu'on soit en décembre.

Elles ont enfilé leurs nuisettes. Celle de Rosalie était en soie noire et celle d'Alice était rouge.

J'ai éclaté en sanglot.

Elles se sont précipitées sur moi, affolées.

« Bella! Qu'Est-ce qui t'arrive? »

« je me sens mal comme ça! Je veux remettre mon pyjama avec le petit cochon! Je ne suis pas comme vous, ça ne me va pas ce genre de tenue! »

J'ai cru que Rosalie allait me gifler.

« Isabella Swan? Tu est en train de nous dire que tu penses que cette nuisette ne te va pas et que tu ne te trouves pas belle? »

« euh… »

« n'importe quoi! »

Alice m'a sourit:

« je crois que Rose et moi on pourrait te répéter mille fois que tu es magnifique, ça ne changerait rien, mais je te propose un deal, si cette tenue plait à Edward tu admets que tu es jolie et que tu mérites de mettre ton corps en valeur, OK? »

« euh… »

Elles m'ont entrainé dans les escaliers et personne ne s'est moqué de moi.

Edward me regardait comme Jasper regardait Alice et comme Emmett regardait Rosalie.

Je le sais ,j'ai vérifié.

Je me suis sentie mieux.

C'était comme si il me manquait un petit coup de pouce pour enfin assumer ma féminité.

Nous avons regardé la TV tous les six dans l'immense salon des Cullen et je n'ai pas vu grand-chose du film.

Nous avons surtout passé notre temps à nous embrasser.

J'étais fatiguée et je pense qu'Edward s'en est aperçu.

Sans me prévenir il m'a entrainé demander à ses parents l'autorisation que je dorme dans son lit.

Ils ont accepté, à mon immense étonnement.

J'avais un peu peur mais Edward n'a pas essayé de me forcer la main. J'étais réellement trop fatiguée ce soir là.

Mais il s'est contenté de m'embrasser encore une fois (j'avais mal aux lèvres à force!) et il m'a serrée contre lui. Je me suis endormie immédiatement.

Le lendemain matin, pour la première fois de ma vie je me suis réveillée dans les bras d'un garçon.

Et quel garçon!

Edward Cullen…

Je me sentais de mieux en mieux chaque jour, je me remettais de l'accident ,et ce samedi matin là je me suis sentie normale, comme avant. J'ai comprit que j'avais presque totalement récupéré.

Edward m'a initié aux joies du flirt.

Planqués sous sa couette, il a caressé tout mon corps. Je me laissais faire, les yeux fermés, découvrant le plaisir et la sensualité que mon corps pouvait ressentir.

Ses mains chaudes et avides sur mes seins me donnaient du plaisir, me faisaient ressentir du désir mais aussi elles me réconciliaient avec mon corps.

Je n'en revenais pas qu'il puisse aimer mes seins à ce point là.

Il me l'a dit et répété, ce matin là.

Il a aussi caressé ma féminité. Je n'étais pas gênée, c'est juste terriblement bon.

A mon tour je suis partie à la découverte de son corps.

J'ai fait connaissance avec ses bras et ses épaules, divinement musclées, son ventre, son dos, ses fesses, ses cuisses même.

La seule partie de son corps que je n'ai pas osé touché a été son sexe, que je sentais contre le mien, dur et tendu .

Quand nous sommes allés à la cuisine j'ai senti le regard amusé et inquisiteur des membres de sa famille.

Mais rien ne pouvait me faire descendre de mon petit nuage!

Alice et Rosalie m'ont à nouveau amenée avec elle dans la chambre de Lili et je n'ai pas osé répliqué quand elles m'ont tendu des vêtements. J'ai aimé. Ca m'allait bien. Ce n'était pas très différent de mes vêtements habituels mais ils étaient mieux coupés, ils m'allaient mieux. Je n'aurais pas aimé qu'elles me fassent porter une mini jupe mais ça n'arriva pas. Le jean surtout me plaisait, sa coupe était à la fois agréable à porter et très seyante.

Edward a aimé.

Mon père a du sentir à ma voix, au téléphone, que j'étais bien.

Il m'a dit, en riant, mais sa voix tremblait un peu:

« n'oublies pas que tu habites encore chez moi! Tu es ma fille, hein Bella! »

« bien sur papa! Je t'aime tu sais, tu es le premier homme de ma vie! »

« moi aussi je t'aime, prends bien soin de toi! tu as bien ta bombe au poivre? »

« PAPA! »

« oh je ne suis pas idiot Bella, je vois bien comment le petit Cullen te regarde: il te tripoterait si tu te laissais faire! »

J'ai rit hystériquement.

« papa…je prends soin de moi, ne t'en fais pas! »

Le soir même j'ai comprit dès que nous nous sommes retrouvés au lit, Edward et moi, que nous irions encore plus loin que le matin.

Mon intimité était trempée.

Quand il a commencé à me caresser j'ai eu envie de lui, terriblement envie.

J'ai un peu prit les choses en main, parce qu'il n'osait pas, sans doute de peur de me brusquer. C'est moi qui ai enlevé ma nuisette et après ma culotte.

J'ai aimé être nue dans ses bras.

Le désir me donnait des ailes, mais le fait de me voir belle dans son regard encore plus.

Il me caressait bien. Je m'ouvrais sous ses doigts, littéralement.

A un moment il m'a dit:

« Bella…on arrête maintenant ou alors on va faire l'amour…. »

J'ai eu peur. J'avais envie de faire l'amour. Oh oui j'en avais envie! Mais ça me faisait peur aussi…

« On ne peut pas continuer encore un peu, et s'arrêter juste avant que…, enfin, tu vois ? »

Je voulais continuer encore, arrêter était impossible…

Il a fait une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas.

Il est allé lécher mon sexe.

C'était la plus douce des caresses. C'était incroyablement bon. Et ça m'a donné envie de beaucoup plus.

Je lui ai demandé de continuer…

« Edward…j'ai envie…j'ai envie de toi en moi… »

« Moi aussi j'ai envie… »

Il a enlevé son boxer et j'ai enfin caressé son pénis. C'était plus gros et plus large que je n'imaginais, mais c'était doux au toucher.

Il m'a embrassé et j'avais tellement envie de lui que les choses se sont enchainées naturellement.

Il m'a pénétrée très doucement.

Ca m'a fait mal, mais c'était ce que je voulais. Je voulais perdre ma virginité avec lui. J'ai soufflé à cause de la douleur physique.

« Oh Bella…tu es tellement serrée… »

Ses mots m'ont paru tellement sexy, presque indécents. Ils ont allumé le feu dans mon ventre, et le douleur est devenue plaisir. J'avais toujours mal, mais c'était une douleur agréable.

« Ça va mon bébé ? »

« Oui…ça fais mal mais c'est bon…n'arrêtes pas ! »

Ses mouvements en moi se sont fait plus violents, la douleur a augmenté mais le plaisir aussi.

Quand je l'ai vu gémir et que j'ai senti son sexe frémir en moi j'ai comprit qu'il avait joui. J'étais fière, et heureuse. Ma première fois était magique.

Il m'a câlinée, mais tout d'un coup l'inquiétude s'est peinte sur son visage:

« Bella…j'ai oublié de mettre un préservatif… »

J'ai paniqué.

« Je ne prends pas la pilule ! »

Il a prit les choses en main:

« On va demander à Rosalie, elle saura quoi faire ! »

On s'est lavés rapidement et on est allé déranger Rose et Emmett…

Heureusement il a parlé le premier:

« On a un problème. J'ai oublié le préservatif…Et Bella ne prend pas la pilule… »

Rose m'a regardée, désolée.

« Il faut que tu prennes la pilule du lendemain Bella… »

« Mais comment ?! »

Rosalie a regardé Edward :

« Il faut en parler à ton père Edward, il trouvera une solution… »

Je me suis vue chasser de la maison des Cullen en pleine nuit, mais Edward est allé voir ses parents avec son frère et Alice et Rosalie m'ont réconfortée.

J'ai vu Edward revenir avec ses parents.

Ils avaient l'air soucieux, mais pas furieux.

Son père a été très doux.

« Bella, tu en es à quel moment de ton cycle ? »

« J'ai eu mes règles il y a deux semaines.. ».

« C'est le pire scénario. Tu dois prendre la pilule du lendemain. »

Carlisle a regardé sa montre, puis il s'est adressé à Edward :

« Je vais aller à l'hôpital chercher ce qu'il faut. Edward, tu viens avec moi… »

Mon petit ami s'est habillé et m'a embrassé avant de partir;

J'étais un peu soulagée, il ne m'en voulait pas, et personne ne me faisait de reproches.

Jasper et Emmett sont retournés se coucher et je suis restée avec Esmée, Alice et Rosalie dans la chambre d'Edward.

Elles ont été très gentilles et très douces.

Esmée m'a demandé si je n'avais pas mal, si je me sentais bien. Et j'ai dit que oui.

J'ai prit le comprimé que Carlisle m'a ramené.

J'avais très peur qu'ils en parlent à mon père.

« Non, c'est à toi de le faire Bella. Et je pense que ce serait bien que tu prennes une contraception orale »

Elle avait raison. J'en parlerai à ma mère, au téléphone.

A ma grande surprise j'ai pu aller me recoucher avec Edward.

J'aimais de plus en plus les parents d'Edward.

Je savais désormais que si j'avais un problème je pourrais en parler à Esmée.

Le lendemain, dimanche, tout le monde a été gentil.

Emmett lui-même s'inquiétait de moi.

Carlisle avait peur que j'ai mal au ventre mais ça n'a pas été le cas.

Esmée m'a fait venir dans son bureau et nous avons parlé de beaucoup de choses. De ma relation avec Edward, qui était sérieuse malgré mon jeune age,de la contraception que je pourrai demander à ma mère, de mes études, du fait que je sois timide mais que je me sente mieux depuis quelques temps. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Edward comme ça. Que je le rendais heureux. Qu'il m'aimait, que toute la famille m'aimait.

J'étais heureuse. C'était bien de parler à quelqu'un.

Le dimanche après-midi Edward m'a attiré dans sa chambre et nous avons à nouveau fait l'amour. C'était plus facile, moins douloureux, bien que mon intimité soit encore sensible.

J'adorais le voir jouir et savoir que j'étais la cause de son plaisir. Nous avions pensé tous les deux aux préservatif cette fois.

Je suis rentrée chez moi avec Jazz et Rose.

Ca a été dur de partir. Edward grimaçait pour contenir sa peine. J'ai un peu pleuré dans la voiture.

Rosalie conduisait et Jasper s'est tourné vers moi, il n'a rien dit, il s'est contenté de passer sa main dans mes cheveux.

Ce soir-là je me suis allongée sur mon lit et j'ai serré mon loup en peluche contre moi.

J'ai déposé un baiser sur son museau et je lui ai chuchoté:

« tu sais quoi? Je suis une femme à présent! »


	13. pleasure

Le lundi matin, pour la première fois je ne suis pas allée au Lycée dans la voiture de patrouille de mon père, mais dans une élégante BMW noire, celle de Jasper Hale.

Je me suis assise à l'arrière, entre Rosalie et Edward, collée à lui.

J'étais incroyablement fière.

J'étais devenue une des leurs, finalement.

Et je ne m'étais pas perdue. J'étais toujours moi, Bella Swan, une jeune fille banale et sans histoire. Mais à présent on me regardait autrement.

Quand on est arrivé au Lycée j'ai eu l'impression d'être le centre d'attention.

Je ne me sentais pas bien, d'ailleurs, mais Edward m'a embrassée et il m'a demandé:

« tu as honte d'être dans mes bras ma puce? »

J'ai été stupéfaite:

« bien sur que non! »

Alors j'ai relevé la tête. Ca n'a pas été si terrible.

Edward portait mon sac à dos.

Il ne me l'a rendu devant ma salle de cours.

A peine s'était-il éloigné que plusieurs filles de ma classe se sont jetées sur moi:

« tu es avec Edward? Pour de vrai? »

« il t'a embrassée? »

« tu as couché avec lui?! »

« tu es amoureuse de lui? Et lui de toi? »

« il embrasse bien?! »

J'avais la tête qui tournait:

« euh…oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui et …oui! »

« OUAAAAH!!! »

Le prof a eu du mal à obtenir le silence.

« Bella! Je suis heureux de ton retour! J'espère que tu vas bien? J'ai cru voir que tu n'as pas l'air de trop en vouloir à Edward Cullen…tant mieux! La vie est trop courte pour ne pas en profiter! »

J'ai rougit et toute la classe a éclaté de rire, même moi.

Pour une fois on riait avec moi et non pas de moi.

C'était agréable.

Le calme est revenu et j'ai noté mes cours.

J'étais plus heureuse d'être là que je n'aurais cru.

Le cours n'avait pas commencé depuis plus de cinq minutes qu'une voix a brusquement retentit dans l'interphone:

**_« Bonjour, c'est Edward Cullen qui vous parle ! Ceci est un message pour Tanya Denali. Tanya je tiens à te remercier. Tu es allée voir Bella Swan sur son lit d'hôpital la semaine dernière, pour lui mentir de la plus pathétique façon qui soit, essayant de lui faire croire que je la méprisais, que tout le Lycée la méprisait. Mais c'est toi qui es méprisable Tanya ! J'aime Bella, et je n'ai finalement qu'une chose à te dire ! MERCI Tanya ! Grâce à ton intervention nous avons gagné du temps, Bella et moi, osant nous avouer nos sentiments sans doute beaucoup plus vite que nous ne l'aurions fait sans tes mensonges ! »_**

Je suis restée muette de stupéfaction.

Edward!

Il avait fait CA!

Le prof m'a dévisagée, lui aussi ébahi.

Puis, d'un coup tous les élèves de ma classe m'ont regardée, étonnés, amusés et admiratifs.

J'ai entendu les commentaires des uns et des autres.

« et ben! Ça c'est de l'amour! »

« il est fou Cullen, de se déclarer comme ça! »

« dis donc Swan tu cache bien ton jeu, tu dois être bonne au lit! »

Le prof riait et a eu du mal à ramener le calme.

J'étais trop sidérée pour être en colère ou contente.

A 9 h00 , à l'intercours, j'ai vu que la plupart des élèves étaient massés devant l'entrée du bâtiment administratif.

Je me suis avancée et j'ai vu Edward et Alice, accompagnés de leur père.

Les élèves leur faisaient une haie d'honneur et quand j'ai croisé le regard d'Edward j'ai su que j'étais incapable de lui en vouloir et que ce qu'il avait fait me faisait plaisir, même si ça me gênait un peu.

Il s'est approché de moi et m'a serrée contre lui, avec amour.

Je savais qu'il m'aimait.

C'était évident.

Je l'ai un peu grondé, pour la forme:

« tu es fou à lier Edward »

Nous nous sommes embrassés et tout le Lycée nous a applaudit.

Edward était renvoyé pour la journée, ainsi qu'Alice.

Le reste de la matinée a été gênant, mais aussi amusant.

Tanya s'était rendue à l'infirmerie et sa mère était venue la chercher.

Je ne pouvais pas faire un pas sans que tout le monde me dévisage et me parle.

Je relevais la tête et souriais.

J'avais décidé que c'était la meilleure des techniques et effectivement ça a marché.

A midi j ' ai déjeuné avec Jasper et Rosalie.

A la table des Cullen.

Jasper me regardait en riant.

« tu aurais cru Rose que notre petit Eddy serait un amoureux transi de la pire espèce? »

« non! Mais tant mieux, il est bien tombé en plus »

Rosalie m'a sourit.

Je savais qu'elle me trouvait gamine, mais je crois qu'elle m'aimait bien quand même…

Le reste de la semaine, nous l'avons passée collés l'un à l'autre.

J'étais à nouveau invitée chez les Cullen le vendredi soir.

J'avais appris que Jasper et Rosalie passaient tous les WE chez les Cullen sauf Rose quand elle allait à Seattle rejoindre Emmett, c'est-à-dire un WE sur deux.

Et j'avais moi aussi une invitation permanente…

Dire que ça me rendait heureuse était un euphémisme.

Le vendredi soir j'étais un peu gênée mais les parents d'Edward ont été adorables.

J'ai avoué ne pas avoir informé mon père de la mésaventure du WE précédent.

Ils n'ont pas insisté, surtout quand je leur ai dit que ma mère le savait (elle avait été géniale, on pouvait lui faire confiance là-dessus) et qu' elle voulait appeler Esmée.

Emmett et Rosalie étaient à Seattle, mais Jasper et Alice ne nous ont pas raté.

Ils avaient disposé des préservatifs partout dans la maison, et même sous la couette d'Edward.

C'était drôle, vraiment, mais j'aurais préféré que Carlisle et Esmée n'y assistent pas!

Le soir nous avons fait l'amour.

C'était bon. Vraiment bon. J'aimais ça.

J'aimais les caresses et les baisers, j'aimais le sentir en moi, j'aimais le voir perdre pied et atteindre l'orgasme.

J'aimais savoir que j'étais la cause de son plaisir.

Mais ce que j'aimais par-dessus tout c'était ce qu'il appelait une minette…

Sentir sa langue douce et chaude sur ma féminité était juste extraordinaire.

Je ne m'en lassais pas. J'étais encore suffisamment intimidée pour ne pas oser demander à ce qu'il me le fasse, mais il me gratifiait de ce bonheur spontanément, me faisant grimper dans le plaisir à chaque fois un peu plus…

Le samedi nous avons passé la journée à parler.

Juste tous les deux, ou alors avec Lili et Jazz.

J'aimais ça. Cette complicité qui s'instaurait entre nous.

Alice était mon amie, à présent. Jasper me traitait comme sa petite sœur. Il me faisait rire.

E t Edward…Mon petit ami. Celui avec qui j'était bien. A l'aise. Pas de faux semblants ni rien. Etre avec lui était juste facile.

Le samedi soir Esmée et Carlisle étaient de sortie.

Jasper a prit Alice sur son épaule dès qu'ils ont quitté la maison et l'a amenée dans sa chambre.

Les sous entendus sexuels, ou les manifestations physiques explicites étaient de mise entre eux, mais ils savaient rester soft et cela ne me gênait pas.

Edward m'a amenée dans sa chambre.

Je savais ce qui allait suivre. Et le fait de le savoir mettait mon ventre en feu.

Je voulais ce qui allait se passer, je le voulais si fort…

Rien que le fait de prendre une douche, devenait, à deux , un jeu érotique.

Il m'a lavé les cheveux. Je savais qu'il aimait mes cheveux. Il me l'avait dit. Et rien qu'à la manière dont il les touchait, les frottant doucement pour les laver me l'a prouvé.

Quand nous nous sommes allongés cote à cote sur son lit j'ai comprit que ça allait être intense.

Et ça l'a été.

Il m'a administré une minette qui m'a laissée prête à tout…

J'ai été surprise et gênée quand il m'a fait positionner en levrette.

J'avais entendu parler de cette position et je savais qu'elle était une des préférée des garçons.

Mais je trouvais ça humiliant.

Mais pas avec lui.

Avec lui c'était juste terriblement érotique…

Quand il m'a pénétrée j'ai comprit pourquoi cette position avait la palme des positions…

Les sensations étaient délicieuses, plus fortes, plus intenses.

Au début j'avais mal à cause de mes blessures mais il a réussit à me caler avec un coussin et après j'ai seulement profité.

Je me suis laissée emporter dans ce que je ressentais.

Le feu dans mon ventre et mon sexe s'est transformé en brasier.

Je criais, je savais que je criais, et fort, mais le fait de crier augmentait mon plaisir et à ce moment là rien d'autre ne comptait.

Il est venu trouver mon clitoris, gonflé et hyper sensible et l'a malaxé du bout des doigts.

Cette caresse, combinée à ses poussées en moi m'ont procuré mon premier orgasme.

Le feu m'a consumée toute entière.

Le plaisir était fort, il m'a fait hurlé.

C'était violent, de jouir, violent et merveilleux.

Je voulais ça, depuis le début. Ce bonheur à la fois physique et émotionnel.

Je voulais que ce soit lui qui me procure ces sensations extraordinaires…

Je me suis à peine aperçue qu'il jouissait lui aussi, presque en même temps que moi.

Nous sommes restés longtemps enlacés.

J'étais heureuse, tellement heureuse. Je me sentais bien, fière aussi.

Je voulais recommencer. Il me souriait et mon enthousiasme le faisait rire.

Quand nous sommes enfin descendus manger, j'ai vu dans le regard de Jazz et Lili qu'ils m'avaient entendue crier.

J'étais à la fois gênée et très fière.

Je me sentais bien dans mon corps, ce corps que j'avais tellement peu aimé, mais qui me procurait un plaisir si intense, et qui en donnait autant à l'homme que j'aimais.

Alors j'ai commencé à aimer mon corps, moi aussi.

Edward me disait tout le temps que j'étais belle. Je voyais dans son regard qu'il le pensait vraiment.

Et je me suis aperçue que mes seins et mes fesses n'étaient pas gros, mais seulement très féminins. Et les assumer, les mettre en valeur me rendait bien plus heureuse que d'essayer de les cacher.

Lili m'a aidée à trouver les vêtements et les couleurs qui m'allaient bien.

Je me sentais plus jeune fille, moins gamine.

Ce soir-là j'ai mangé le meilleur plat de pates de toute ma vie.

J'avais faim. La plénitude physique de l'orgasme me rendait euphorique.

J'étais épuisée aussi.

Pendant la nuit Edward m'a réveillée.

Il m'a à nouveau fait l'amour, et j'ai encore eu un fabuleux orgasme.

J'y prenais gout, vraiment!

J'aimais cette position, j'avais trouvé mon sésame pour le paradis.

Le dimanche matin j'ai eu du mal à émerger.

J'étais sur un petit nuage.

J'ai cuisiné pour eux.

J'avais envie d'être complètement acceptée dans la famille, de ne plus me comporter en invitée.

J'ai fait des lasagnes, parce que c'était la recette que je maitrisais le mieux.

Nous avons mangé tous les six et tout le monde s'est resservi deux fois, et Carlisle trois.

J'étais particulièrement fière de leurs compliments.

Mon beau-père m'a même fait signer un papier ou je m'engageais à venir chez eux tous les WE et à cuisiner des lasagnes à chaque fois.

Edward et Jasper m'ont regardé signer en se léchant les babines.

Je riais, c'était un moment en famille.

Voilà, j'étais traitée comme Jazz et Rose chez les Cullen à présent.

L'Après-midi nous avons travaillé tous les quatre ensemble, dans le salon.

Jasper m'a aidé pour les maths. Edward aussi, mais j'avais du mal à me concentrer quand il me parlait, je préférais que ce soit Jazz qui se charge des explications, et Edward des travaux pratiques…

Ma mère a téléphoné à Esmée.

Je me doutais de ce qu'elles allaient se dire, et je n'ai pas été surprise quand Esmée m'a fait venir dans son bureau pour me dire qu'elle m'amènerait, à la demande de ma mère, voir un gynécologue pendant les vacances de Noël. J'étais soulagée. Et faire l'amour sans préservatif me paraissait un excellent cadeau de Noël, à la fois pour Edward et moi…

J'avais décidé quoi offrir à Edward pour le gouter du club de théâtre.

Cette idée s'était imposée à moi . J'avais un peu peur qu'il ne trouve ça cruche, mais vu les serments d'amour qu'il me répétait tout le temps, je me disais qu'i aimerait sans doute.

Mon père m'a amené acheter la bague le lundi soir.

Il a été sympa et m'a donné de l'argent . J'ai pu acheter une bague Claddagh qui me plaisait vraiment.

Elle était suffisamment masculine.

J'avais hâte d'être au lendemain, et d'offrir à l'homme de ma vie ce présent si particulier…


	14. forever

Le mardi, j'ai passé la journée à gamberger.

Je me demandais si Edward allait aimer mon cadeau.

Il ne se doutait absolument pas que j'avais pioché son nom et cette bague était une vraie déclaration d'amour.

Je savais qu'Edward m' aimait. Je le savais. Mais ça me paraissait si irréel…

Quand le goûter est arrivé j'avais un peu de mal à me concentrer sur les événements.

Je savais que son cadeau plairait à la prof. Alice a très bon goût et la petite couverture était adorable. J'aimais les couleurs bleues et beiges, très douces sans être trop pastel non plus.

Je tenais la main d'Edward et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que ce serait peut-être la dernière fois. Le jus d'orange avait un goût de cendre dans ma bouche.

Je me suis ressaisie. Edward m'aimait. Il m'aimait, il me le prouvait chaque jour. Je paniquais parce que c'était dans mon caractère. Edward devait ressentir mon angoisse parce que lui aussi avait un air soucieux.

Ma main tremblait en déposant le petit paquet dans le sac ou la prof a réunit nos cadeaux.

Elle m'a regardée en souriant :

« Bella ! Tu es la plus jeune du groupe alors c'est toi qui vas jouer les Mère Noël ! »

Je suis allée la rejoindre sous les applaudissements.

J'ai retrouvé un peu de maîtrise en appelant Alice.

Son paquet était le plus gros.

Alice a bondit sur moi, telle un puma en pleine chasse et s'est ensuite jetée au cou de Jazz. Il riait en la regardant d'un air amoureux.

Alice hululait en contemplant son sac D&G et je me suis dit qu'être ensemble depuis longtemps avait ses avantages : on connaissait bien les goûts de l'autre.

Plusieurs fois j'ai évité de prendre mon propre paquet destiné à Edward, mais à un moment je me suis trompée et j'ai du l'appeler.

Contrairement à ce que j'avais fait pour les autres cadeaux je n'ai pas dit le nom du donateur. Il l'apprendrait bien assez tôt !

Edward est venu chercher son cadeau avec un immense sourire et il a regardé son paquet.

Jamais je n'oublierai son expression quand il a vu que c'était moi qui lui offrait ce présent.

Il était totalement stupéfait, et heureux aussi.

Il restait en mode bug devant moi et je lui ai tapoté le nez pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

Tout le monde a éclaté de rire et il est retourné s'asseoir, me fixant avec joie et surprise.

J'ai continué la distribution parce qu'il a refusé d'ouvrir son paquet sans moi.

A un moment j'ai prit un petit paquet.

« Pour Bella Swan, de la part d'Edward Cullen »

Je me suis figée.

Mon cœur a commencé à battre la chamade.

Je l'ai regardé, ahurie et son sourire m'a montré qu'il était heureux de ce hasard.

« Je vais attendre de l'ouvrir avec Edward ! »

Les rires ont fusé autour de moi, mais j'étais focalisée sur Edward, et son sourire.

J'ai achevé de distribuer les cadeaux et je suis allée m'asseoir à coté de lui en tremblant.

« Cachottier ! »

« Cachottière ! »

Nous avons échangé un baiser et Jasper nous a envoyé son papier cadeau à la tête :

« Ouvrez d'abord vos paquets avant de vous embrasser ! »

« Toi d'abord ! »

M'a-t-il demandé.

J'ai ouvert le paquet cadeau avec le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Je suis restée un instant confondue.

Il m'avait offert une bague Claddagh.

La plus belle bague que j'ai jamais vue.

J'adorais la couleur de la pierre.

On avait eu la même idée.

Je ne savais plus si je devais rire ou pleurer.

J'ai relevé la tête, souriante malgré les larmes qui me piquaient les yeux :

« Ouvre le tien ! »

Il a obéit et a arraché l'emballage.

Je l'ai vu devenir rouge en voyant la bague Claddagh que je lui avais choisie avec amour.

Il a relevé la tête vers moi et dans ses yeux j'ai vu tout l'amour et le respect que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre.

Nous nous sommes jetés l'un sur l'autre et nous nous sommes embrassés passionnément.

C'était magique, féerique.

Notre amour était plus fort qu'une simple amourette d'adolescent. Nous étions en symbiose, enharmonie totale.

Autour de nous les autres élèves se moquaient gentiment.

Mais on les entendait à peine, trop occupés à nous regarder et nous aimer.

Nous avons mit nos bagues, à la main gauche, la couronne vers le haut, symbole de notre amour et d notre engagement réciproque.

7 années ont passées depuis cet après-midi d'hiver.

Rien n'a changé pour nous. Nous nous aimons toujours aussi fort.

Plus encore même.

Nous avons surmonté bien des obstacles, notre différence de classe sociale, les années ou nous avons été séparés, lui déjà en fac, moi encore au Lycée, les années d'études, longues pour l'un comme pour l'autre, lui en médecine moi en histoire de l'art.

Mais nous avons gagné.

Nous sommes mariés.

Et, depuis hier soir, nous sommes aussi parents.

Juliette, notre fille, connaitra un jour les circonstances de notre rencontre.

A elle, je raconterai ce que je n'ai même jamais dit à Edward.

Qu'elle doit la vie à une prof de littérature qui a mit, tout en haut de la pioche le nom de son père, pour que sa mère le prenne.

Kate est ma collègue, à présent.

Je suis prof dans le même Lycée qu'elle.

Et je sais que le hasard n'existe pas.

L'amour, l'amitié, la passion, si.

-

-

-

**_Bon, là c'est vraiment fini...J'en ai les larmes aux yeux!!!_**


End file.
